Now
by KACULLEN
Summary: Isabella and Edward are alive and living in our time. Will they remember each other and their past life? Sequel to Then
1. New Lives

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter One: New Lives

BPOV

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I awoke yet again to the annoying and persistent blaring of my alarm clock. Without even bothering to open my eyes, I hit the snooze button and rolled over to enjoy a few more minutes of sleep. I was in the middle of a very strange dream when the beeping started; it involved a baby with deep green eyes and brown hair. In the dream, the baby was crying and no matter what I did I couldn't calm it down. It wasn't the first time I had dreamt of this baby, but it seemed as though lately the dream was a recurring movie in my own personal theater.

After a few minutes of pondering over the dream and searching for the motivation to start my day, I pulled myself out of bed, mostly to avoid hearing my alarm clock again. Shoving all thoughts of the strange baby out of my mind I trudged into the bathroom and started my morning ritual. In the shower I let the hot water wake me up as I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Once I was clean and dry I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

Instead of finding my father as I expected, I found a note on the kitchen table telling me that he had already left for work. My dad is Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police in my small home town of Forks, Washington. Charlie raised me by himself because my mom died when I was born. Charlie doesn't like to talk about my mom, Renee, but I have a picture of her in my room. Charlie always answers any questions about my mother that I have, but he gets so sad when he recalls even happy memories that I try not to bring her up.

While I gulped down a bowl of cereal I re-read my dad's note and scowled when I got to the bottom. Charlie reminded me of the fact that we were having dinner with his best friend Billy Black and his son Jacob that night. Billy is like a second father to me, and I adore him, but there is something about his son, Jacob, that doesn't sit right with me. Jacob and I get along well enough, but whenever I am around him I can hear warning bells go off in my head, and I don't understand why. Jacob is two years younger than me, so why I would see him as a threat had me a little baffled.

After finishing my breakfast I grabbed my backpack and walked out to my rusted old truck. Charlie bought my truck from Billy Black and I loved it immediately, even if it is loud and ancient. I pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes later and was quickly greeted by my two best friends. Alice, Rosalie, and I have been best friends since our first meeting in Kindergarten.

"Hi Bella," Alice said excitedly as she bounced up and down. It always amazed me how much energy Alice had so early in the morning.

"Hey Alice, Rose," I answered.

"Morning, Bella," Rose said with a yawn and an eye roll in Alice's direction.

"Guess what?" Alice asked as she continued to bounce.

"What?" I asked hesitantly, praying there wasn't sale somewhere she was planning on taking me to.

"I heard that the three new kids are starting tomorrow," Alice answered as we made our way in to the high school. Forks was a small town, so gossip was easily spread and the talk of the town this week was that a new family had moved in. The family consisted of a husband, a wife, and their three sons. According to Charlie, the husband was a doctor and he would be working at the hospital. I figured I would probably get to know the doctor fairly quickly as I am a frequent visitor of the hospital, thanks to my clumsiness.

"I am guessing that's not all you found out," Rosalie said.

"I found out their names and what grades they are in as well," Alice admitted.

"So spill," I urged.

"Okay. Emmett and Edward are twins, and they are in our grade," Alice said excitedly, "Jasper is a year older than us."

"I hope they're hot," Rosalie blurted out and I laughed.

"Oh, me too," Alice agreed.

"You guys are insane," I said as we took out seats in home room, "You know that right?"

"That's why you love us," Alice said, and I honestly couldn't disagree. The rest of the day went by quickly with no major incidents. Other than the persistent Mike Newton asking me out yet again, my day was pretty good. Before I knew it I was back in my truck making my way home.

Charlie was waiting for me when I got there, and I had to suppress a groan when he told me we were leaving for the Black's in half an hour. I didn't bother changing, but I did throw my hair into a pony tail, which had more to do with the fact that my hair was bugging me and not because I wanted to spruce up. Just as we pulled up to their house, I saw Jacob waiting at the window. He came running out of the house when he spotted us.

"Hi Bella," he said eagerly as he picked me up in a tight hug.

"Hey Jake," I replied as I tried to pry his arms off me.

"Hi Jake," My dad said, causing Jake to finally let go of me.

"Hi Charlie," Jake replied politely, "My dad is inside waiting for you." Charlie nodded a thank you in his direction and walked inside to greet his best friend, leaving me alone with Jacob.

"Do you want to go for a walk before we eat?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," I replied. The idea wasn't all that appealing, but I didn't want to be rude, either. Jacob grabbed my hand, which made me uncomfortable, and started to walk down the street.

"How are you?" Jake asked, pulling me closer.

"Fine," I replied as I tried and failed to politely and discreetly pull my hand away. We only walked a short distance before we turned around and began to head back towards Jacob's house.

"How is school?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Boring," Jake answered, "How is it for you?"

"Boring too, but we have three new kids starting tomorrow, so that's bound to cause some excitement," I replied.

"The doctor's kids?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Three boys," I elaborated, "Emmett, Edward, and Jasper," and I was startled to notice fury in Jake's eyes when I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine. Just fine," Jake replied as we finally made it back to the house and he dropped my hand. Jacob walked right inside without a backward glance at me. Jake ignored me the rest of the night, so I made conversation with Charlie and Billy. After dinner Charlie and I said our goodbyes, and began the short ride back to our house.

I spent the rest of the evening doing homework and briefly wondered what could have prompted Jake's sudden mood change. I came to the conclusion that I really didn't care what was up with Jacob, and if wanted to continue ignoring me then that was fine. I went downstairs and said goodnight to Charlie before brushing my teeth and flopping down on my bed. I drifted off to sleep wondering what would happen tomorrow when the three new boys showed up at our school.

I awoke sometime in the middle of the night after dreaming yet again of a baby I could not calm.

EPOV

Tossing and turning had be become my new nightly routine. We moved to Forks, Washington three days ago, and I had yet to get a good night's sleep. If it wasn't the constant rain tapping on my window it was the unusual dreams. For the past three nights I had dreamt of a distraught baby with green eyes and brown hair. These dreams left me more frustrated than anything else, because I felt like I needed to protect that baby, but I couldn't.

Neither the rain nor the dreams were the reason for my tossing and turning tonight. Tonight I was kept awake by the thoughts of the school I would be attending in the morning. I was really dreading being the new kid in a small town high school. At least I had my two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, to keep me company in the upcoming hell. They were just as thrilled I was about the move to Washington our parents forced upon us.

The three of us were in a state of disbelief when our parents informed us we were moving from our home in California to Washington. In all honesty we shouldn't have been all that surprised, because it wasn't the first time our parents had decided to move us to a new state. Whenever we moved some place new our parents were content for the first couple of weeks, and then they became restless again. It was almost as if they were searching for something they could never quite find.

We arrived in Forks on Saturday and spent all of Sunday unpacking and adjusting. My brothers and I were not forced to go to school today because our parents decided to give us one more day to settle. Carlisle, my dad, went into the hospital to meet his new colleagues while my mom, Esme, put the finishing touches on our house. I spent the day exploring the woods that surrounded our house. It was rather uneventful, although I did come upon a very interesting meadow. The meadow was beautiful, but it was the sense of déjà vu I experienced when I saw it that was interesting. I felt as though I had been there many times before, but that was impossible.

Once I arrived home from my little outing the rest of my day was spent getting ready for school. Emmett and I would be starting our junior year, while Jasper would be starting as a senior. The three of us knew we were going to be subjected to stares and gossip, because in small towns new people are very rare and treated like an exhibit at the local zoo. It was with these thoughts that I finally fell into a restless sleep. I again dreamt of the baby, but this time I managed to sleep through the night and awake to the sound of my alarm. I smacked my alarm off and quickly got ready for the day.

I made my way down stairs to where my mom was cooking breakfast; Jasper was already sitting at the table eating, and Emmett arrived a few minutes after I did. The three of us shoveled food into our mouths as our mom watched on.

"Are you boys excited for today?" Mom asked.

"No," we all replied at the same time with mouths full of food.

"Lighten up, I am sure it will be fun," Mom said, trying to get our spirits up.

"Mom, school is never fun," Emmett said.

"Especially when you're the new kid," I added, and Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Do think we can stay in this place for the whole school year?" Jasper asked.

"I really hope so," she answered before leaving the room. My brothers and I exchanged a confused look before bringing our now empty dishes to the sink. We grabbed our bags and walked to the garage where my car was waiting. We had decided to take my Volvo because Emmett's jeep was so big and Jasper only had a motorcycle.

I drove as slowly as I possibly could, hoping to delay the inevitable, but despite my best efforts we arrived at school only a few minutes later. I took the key out of the ignition and we sat in silence trying to work up the courage to get out of the car.

"This is going to suck, isn't it?" Emmett asked as we watched the other students walk into the building.

"Probably," I answered as I reached for my bag.

We took a few more deep breaths before opening the doors and making our way into our new school.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, if you have any questions let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. First Impressions

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Two: First Impressions

IPOV

Rain began to fall as I pushed my truck to its limit in my rush to get to school. Thanks to my dream last night I had not slept well and was now running late; I was thankful when I arrived without my truck breaking down on the side of the road. Since most people were already in class by the time I walked into school, I quickly made it through the deserted hallways. The bell rang seconds after I took my seat in homeroom, and I spent the next few minutes trying to catch my breath. By the time the general announcements were made I was feeling less frazzled and was looking forward to another boring day.

When I arrived in English class I looked around at the usual cluster of students; some were still trying to wake up, some were trying to finish the assignment that was due in five minutes, and some were just gossiping. I was surprised to discover a new face, though; sitting in what was normally an empty seat was one of the new students who started today. I was immediately intimidated by his enormous size, and briefly hesitated to take my normal seat, which was right next to him. My fear diminished, however, as soon as he spoke.

"Hi. I'm Emmett," he said cheerfully with a smile that showed off the dimples in his cheeks.

"I'm Bella," I replied, and shook the hand he extended toward me.

"It's nice to meet you," he continued as he pushed his curly brown hair out of his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said, "How do you like Forks so far?"

"Um, it's great," he replied, and I could tell he was trying to be polite and not insult me or my town.

"Be honest," I said with a smile, "It's small, boring, and it rains constantly."

"You're right," he replied, and we both laughed. A moment later the teacher walked and in and class began. The period flew by and before I knew it I was saying goodbye to Emmett and heading to my next class. I wondered if I would see either of Emmett's brothers in my other classes, but as the morning crawled by I didn't catch sight of the other two new boys. Based on Emmett's size, I smiled to myself as I thought they would be hard to miss.

When the bell rang for the lunch I entered the hallway and joined the crowed making their way to the cafeteria. I had almost made it there without any incident when I was intercepted by Mike Newton.

"Hi Bella," Mike said, way too cheerfully.

"Mike," I replied as I tried to walk around him.

"Wait. I wanted to ask you something," he said as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What?" I replied impatiently.

"Do you want to go to a movie on Friday night?" he asked with genuine excitement, which I thought was sad because he had to know I was going to turn him down.

"No thanks," I replied as I tried to pull my arm free.

"Bella, why do you keep denying what you so obviously feel for me?" Mike demanded, holding his grip on my arm, and I had to resist the urge to laugh. He was the last person who should be lecturing anyone on denial.

"Leave her alone," I heard a voice from behind me growl before I could answer.

"Mind your own business," Mike said to whomever was behind me.

"No," the angry voice replied before a flash of bronze flew by me. I watched in shock as the boy with the angry voice and bronze hair punched Mike in the jaw. Mike grunted in pain and his hand flew up to his mouth where had been struck. Horror rushed through me when Mike pulled his hand away and it had drops of blood it.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine," Mike replied before walking off in the direction of the men's room. As soon as Mike was out of sight I whirled around to face bronze boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he replied.

"So, you normally go around punching people?" I asked.

"He was harrassing you," he replied with a shrug.

"Okay, first of all, he is harmless. Second of all, you don't know me, so why do you care?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just do," he answered thoughtfully, as if the question perplexed him.

"Whatever," I muttered before spinning around and walking to the lunchroom. As I stood in line to get my lunch I pondered what had just happened. I knew the bronze-haired boy had to be one of the new students, and it shocked me to realize he was related to Emmett. Emmett was happy and cheerful, while bronze boy gave the impression of being angry and brooding. I didn't know what his problem was, or why he cared so much about Mike bothering me, but I wasn't going to let him ruin the rest of my lunch hour. I had to admit, even though he struck me as creepy and weird, I found him very attractive physically. In addition to his untidy bronze hair, he had deep green eyes that if you looked into them for a long time you could get lost in them. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before paying for my lunch.

As I walked to my table I realized I forgot to grab a fork, so I spun around to go get one. Bronze boy had been walking behind me, and when our eyes met he stumbled and crashed into me. Bronze boy caught his balance, but I fell backwards and landed on my butt. Of course, my tray landed on top of me, covering me in spaghetti and milk.

To my utter mortification, everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at me. Rose and Alice hurried over just as bronze boy walked away.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, looking worried and amused at the same time.

"Yes," I replied as I shot a glare at bronze boy's retreating form.

"Come on," Alice said as she helped me up, "I have some extra clothes in my locker you can borrow." Alice was smaller than me, so the clothes she lent me were a little tight, but they were clean so I couldn't complain. I threw my dirty clothes in my locker, bought a bag of chips from a machine, and trudged on to biology. I sat down in my seat and began to munch on the chips, which would have to sustain me until the end of school, thanks to my incident int he cafeteria. My feast was interrupted, however, when a shadow was cast over me.

"Ms. Swan, this is Edward Cullen, your new lab partner," Mr. Banner said, casing me to look up. I had to suppress a groan when I saw bronze boy standing next to my teacher.

"Wonderful," I muttered as he took his seat next to me.

EPOV

_Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!_

This is what I chanted over and over again in my mind as I took my seat next to Bella Swan. I had no doubt that she probably hated me by now, and I honestly couldn't blame her. If someone went around punching my friends and causing Italian food to rain down on me, I would probably try to stay as far away from that person as I could.

It wasn't like I was _trying_ to be a complete ass around her, but when I found myself in her presence I lost control of my sanity. When I saw her for the first time in the hallway talking to that aggravating guy (Mike?), an irrational surge of possession came over me. I had never even met this girl, but when another guy asked her out my mind kept screaming _"mine!" _Anger coursed through me at the thought of him taking her from me, so I punched him. Once my mind cleared, I was horrified at myself, and wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. Bella was obviously outraged by my actions, which was understandable, and after she expressed her anger I was relieved to escape to the cafeteria. Naturally, things went from bad to worse.

As I walked to the table where my brothers were waiting, I noticed Bella walking with her lunch in front of me. Suddenly she whirled around, and we were face to face. I found myself mesmerized by her chocolate brown eyes, and didn't notice the backpack sticking out from under a chair. I tripped and knocked into her, causing her to end up on the floor and her lunch to end up on her. My mind was screaming at me to be a gentleman and help her up, but I froze before embarrassment filled me and I left the cafeteria as fast as possible. My brothers found me in the hallway, and I explained to them what had happened. They, of course, found it hysterical and offered no support. Emmett did, however, tell me that the name of the girl whose life I was ruining was Bella.

Eventually the bell rang and I made my way to Biology, where I discovered my new lab partner was, of course, Bella. Part of me was thrilled to be working with her, but another part of me was terrified because I knew she hated me. I knew I needed to apologize and make things right with her if we were going to make this work.

"Can we talk for a second?" I asked as I turned to face Bella.

"Sure," she answered, but she sounded like talking to me was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Look, I am really, really sorry about punching your friend and knocking you down," I said, and was pleased when she turned and faced me.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know why I punched your friend," I tried to explain, "Something came over me and I guess I acted without thinking."

"Do you frequently get violent urges?" Bella asked.

"No, I just felt very protective of you," I admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" Bella asked, obviously curious now, "You don't even know me."

"I don't know," I replied before we lapsed into silence.

"Oh, and in the cafeteria I wasn't watching where I was going, and I tripped over a backpack," I explained a minute later, breaking our silence.

"Hmm," she mumbled, "Well, I trip a lot myself, so I guess I really can't be mad at you for clumsiness," Bella said with a slight smile.

"I should have helped you up, but I was so embarrassed I just wanted to get the hell out of there," I said and felt a blush creep up on my face.

"Yeah, you should have helped me up," Bella said, looking slightly angry once again.

"I am really sorry," I said again, praying she would believe me.

"So you said," Bella said with a slight smirk.

"Can we maybe start over?" I asked.

"Alright," Bella answered and I sighed in relief.

"Hi. I am Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you," I said while holding out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Bella Swan, and it's nice to meet you too," she answered and shook my hand.

When our hands touched I felt sparks, and I could tell she did too because she gasped and we quickly ended our contact. Mr. Banner started class before we were able to say anything more and I spent the rest of that hour thinking about Bella and what had just happened. When the bell rang, I said goodbye to Bella and made my way to my next class, History. It didn't take me long to find the classroom, and the teacher, Mrs. Hamel, quickly signed the sheet I was required to have all my teachers sign and then showed me my seat. I was early, so I rested my head on my hands and closed my eyes. I stirred a minute later when I hear the chair next me scrape against the floor as someone sat down. I cracked one eye open and was shocked to see Bella sitting next to me.

"Hi again," I said with a smile.

"Hey," she said, looking surprised to see me. Mrs. Hamel started class a few minutes later and explained that she would be dividing us into pairs for a project. We were going to be researching different time periods and then giving oral reports on them. After assigning a few people their partners, Mrs. Hamel called my name.

"Edward Cullen, you will be working with Bella Swan. The two of you will be researching the medieval time period."

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! I got 18 reviews for the last chapter which is like the most I ever gotten for one chapter in any of my stories so thank you guys so much! I am glad you all like this story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANKS :)**


	3. Girl Talk Boy Talk

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Three

Girl Talk, Boy Talk

BPOV

So, Edward Cullen was going to be my lab partner. After everything that happened over the course of the day, I would have thought that my reaction to this news would be anger and frustration, but it wasn't. Part of me wanted to feel angry, but for some reason I couldn't seem to muster any real negativity towards him. Something was preventing me from being mad at him no matter how hard I tried.

When he sat down at the table next to me in biology I was prepared to give him hell. But when he started to apologize and seemed so sincere, I found myself looking at him in a different way. The instinct to battle with him disappeared, and I started to realize that Edward was quite attractive; I even found myself liking the way he smelled. Then there were those strange sparks when our hands touched; it's more than likely that those things contributed to my lack of fight. Now Edward was my partner in two classes, and instead of being angry I found myself just a little thrilled at the thought of spending more time with him.

"When do you want to get together to start the project?" Edward asked. Mrs. Hamel was giving us time to talk to our partners so we could set things up.

"How about this weekend?" I asked, figuring we should get started as soon as possible.

"That would be fine," Edward answered with a cute crooked smile.

"Whose house should we work at?" I asked.

"Um, well, my house is still full of boxes and stuff from the move, so is it alright if we work at your house?" Edward asked, looking nervous that I wouldn't like the idea.

"That's fine," I replied before writing down my address and handing it to him.

"Thanks," Edward said as he took the paper out of my hand, "Does Saturday work for you?"

"Sure. You can come over around noon," I answered just as the bell rang.

"Sounds good," he said with another crooked smile before leaving the room. My mind was filled with thoughts of bronze hair, green eyes, and crooked smiles all through gym, which caused me to be more uncoordinated than usual. I am pretty sure everyone in my gym class hated me already, anyhow. And I can't blame them, since I am responsible for each and every one of them receiving bodily injury at one time or another. I slipped out of gym quickly to avoid the angry stares of the people I had hurt that day, and made my way to my truck.

I glanced around the parking lot as I walked to my truck and noticed Edward getting into a shiny silver Volvo. Emmett and a blonde guy, who I assumed was Jasper, got in before Edward sped out of the parking lot way too fast . I shook my head and walked to my truck, and when I got there I noticed Alice standing next to it.

"We are having a girls night at your house; Rose and I will meet you there," Alice said solemnly, and then walked away before I could respond. Alice is normally a happy, bubbly person, so her serious and abrupt attitude worried me. I drove home as fast as my truck would allow and felt my anxiety rising as I hoped that nothing was seriously wrong.

Rose and Alice were waiting at my house when I arrived, and I quickly let them in. As soon as the door closed behind us, Alice turned to me.

"I am in love," she said as she flopped down on the couch. I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed internally at myself as I thought about my overreaction.

"And who are you in love with?" I asked, smiling.

"Jasper," she replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"How and when did this happen?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement. Alice had a flair for the dramatic, which usually kept Rose and I pretty entertained when it wasn't annoying.

"We were both walking down the hall and our eyes locked," she gushed as she stared off into the distance, reliving the moment, "It was like magic."

"So, does he love you, too?" I asked.

"I don't know. We never spoke," she said with a frown, "We just kept walking."

"Then how do you know its love?" I asked.

"I can't explain it, really, but when I looked at him it was like I had known him forever," she replied before getting lost in what I could only assume were Jasper related thoughts. I turned towards Rosalie, who had been unusually quiet, and noticed she had a strange look on her face.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just something like that happened to me today," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Today, when I first saw Emmett Cullen, I felt almost..._drawn_ to him" she explained.

"Did you have a chance to talk to him?" I asked, "I had a class with him, and he seemed really nice."

"Yes, I did talk to him for most of lunch that's why I was late, he was really sweet," she said with a goofy smile.

"So, are you two going to get married?" I asked Rose with a laugh.

"Not funny Bella," she chastised. Then she, too, became lost in the thoughts of a Cullen boy. I couldn't help but think how strange it was that each of us had somehow made a connection with the three new students. While my friends thought longingly of potential futures with two of the Cullen boys, I thought about my reaction to the third. I sighed and realized it was time for me to admit what had happened between Edward and me.

"I had kind of a moment with Edward," I said, effectively ruining my friends' daydreams.

"Tell us everything," Alice said returning to her usual perky and excited self.

"Well, you already know what happened with Mike, and then what happened in the cafeteria," I said, and they nodded.

"You saw him again after that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I have two classes with him," I said, causing my friends to smirk.

"Did you yell at him?" Rose asked, and I had to smile because she knew me well.

"I wanted to, but he apologized about a hundred times and I really couldn't be mad anymore," I replied.

"Aww," Alice cooed.

"So, then we decided to start over and we shook hands," I continued, "and when we touched I felt sparks run up and down my arm."

"Do you think he felt them, too?" Rose asked.

"I don't know for sure," I replied, "But I think so, because he had the same shocked look on his face that I was feeling on mine."

"That is so cool," Alice said.

"We are working on a history project together, too," I said, "He is coming over here on Saturday to work on it."

"I bet you can't wait for Saturday," Rose said with a smirk, and the truth was, she was right.

EPOV

My brothers and I were silent on our ride home from school, which was very unusual and made me uneasy for some reason. I knew the reason that I was quiet; I was busy thinking about Bella. I had no idea why my brothers were silent, however. Jasper's lack of conversation didn't strike me as odd as muuch as Emmett's did; Emmett usually couldn't go five minutes without talking if he tried. When I parked the car in the garage we all ran inside without a word to one another.

"How was your first day?" our mother asked when we walked into the house.

"Fine," we all answered at the same time.

"Alright," Mom said, raising an eyebrow at our vague answers, "Well, I have more unpacking to do." When she left the room I turned to my brothers, ready to ask them what was up.

"Why are you guys being so quiet?" Emmett asked, beating me to the punch.

"Us! What about you?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

"You weren't exactly a chatterbox yourself on the drive home," I pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Emmett admitted, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" I asked with a smirk, "I wasn't aware you thought of anything but girls, sports and food." Jasper snickered while Emmett glared at both of us.

"I have other thoughts," Emmett defended.

"Sure you do," I replied sarcastically.

"I do!" he continued to protest.

"OK, whatever," I said before Emmett tackled me. Jasper managed to get in between us and pull apart, but not before Emmett got one good punch in my stomach.

"Okay, break it up you two," Jasper said as Emmett stood and I lay on the floor attempting to recover my breathing.

"Fine," I said while sitting up slowly.

"Good," Jasper said, "Now Emmett, tell us what you were thing about on the ride home from school."

"There was this girl at school today," Emmett began.

"I told you so," I said smugly.

"Let it go, Edward," Jasper said.

"I am going to marry her," Emmett said, looking completely serious.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"She is perfect, and when I saw her I felt like I had known her my whole life and we were supposed to be together," Emmett said with a dreamy look on his face.

"So you decided to marry her?" I asked.

"Well, maybe I'll date her first," Emmett answered.

"Good plan," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I made an ass out myself with someone today," I stated, causing Jasper to raise one eyebrow.

"What was her name?" Jasper asked, looking like the smug bastard he could be sometimes.

"Bella," I admitted.

"Bella Swan," Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked looking way to happy.

"First I punched a guy who was asking her out, and then I stumbled into her at lunch which knocked her down and poured spaghetti all over her, I explained, and scowled when my brothers started to laugh.

"Smooth," Emmet said between bouts of laughter.

"When I saw that guy asking her out I got super possessive," I said, hoping to explain my actions, "Then in the lunch room I got lost in her eyes and didn't see the backpack that I tripped over."

"Does she hate you?" Jasper asked.

"I think she did, but I apologized more times than I can count and I think that lessoned the hate," I said, and thought about the sparks I felt when I touched her hand. I decided not to share that with my brothers.

"I wish I could have seen your little lunchroom incident," Emmett said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Talking to Rosalie," Emmett said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I assume she is your future bride?" I said.

"Yep," Emmett answered.

"Well, she must be special if you missed a meal for her," Jasper said and laughed.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't see you at lunch either, Jazz," I said when my laughter died down.

"Um, I wasn't hungry," Jazz replied.

"Um, you're a liar," Emmett replied.

"Okay, so I was in the library studying," Jasper replied nervously.

"What was her name?" I asked smugly throwing Jasper earlier question back at him.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"The girl you were studying. What was her name?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jasper said, clearly lying though his teeth.

"Oh, I think you do," Emmett said, calling Jasper on his bull.

"No, really I don't," Jasper before Emmett grabbed him and put him in a head lock.

"How about now?" Emmett asked while Jasper gasped for breath, "Is this jogging your memory?"

"Alice," Jasper gasped out before Emmett let him go.

"What?" I asked, wanting to make him say it again.

"Her name is Alice," Jasper said as he massaged his neck.

"That's better," I replied.

"I walked past her in the hall, and when our eyes locked it was like magic," Jasper said, causing his face to turn bright red.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked.

"No, but it was like what Emmett was talking about," Jasper said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"When I saw Alice, it was like I had known her my whole life," Jasper said, "It was weird."

"If you never talked to her, how did you know her name was Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Um, I asked someone," Jasper replied.

"Well, we certainly had an interesting day," I said and my brothers nodded in agreement. "Did I tell you Bella is in two of my classes?"

"No," Emmett answered.

"Biology and History," I said, "We are actually partners in both classes."

"Really?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, we have to do a history project on medieval times," I replied, "I am going to her house on Saturday to work on it."

"Have fun," Emmett said before he and Jasper left the room. When they were gone my thoughts drifted to Saturday and how much I was looking forward to it.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! I know this wasn't most exciting chapter but it did give you an insight into what happened with everyone else. The next chapter will be more exciting I promise! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Hospitals and Family

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Four: Hospitals and Family

BPOV

I was glad to find that Saturday arrived quicker than I expected. Over the course of the week I had the chance to get to know Edward better, and was surprised at how much I liked him and was looking forward to seeing him outside of school. I never would have believed it possible after our disastrous first meeting, but it was surprisingly hard to hate Edward. When he wasn't hitting people or tripping me, he was actually very sweet. Edward was also the most attractive person I had ever met; there was something about his untidy bronze colored hair and his amazing green eyes that seemed strangely familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was. As much as I tried not to obsess over it, I found myself glancing at him frequently in hopes of catching a glimpse of his eyes.

I woke up earlier than necessary for a Saturday, but then was too worked up to fall back to sleep. I took a shower and got dressed before making my way downstairs, where I expected to find an empty kitchen. I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked into the room, and was startled to see my father sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Hey, I thought you had to work," I said as I walked to the cupboard to get a box of cereal.

"Good Morning to you, too," my dad said with a smirk.

"Sorry. Good morning," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"I don't have to be at work until one," he explained. This was news to me, and I immediately began to panic because Edward was going to be here at noon, which meant he was going to meet my father.

"Um, I have a friend coming over to do research for a project," I said as I sat down across the table and began to eat my cereal.

"Who is it, and what time will they be here?" my dad asked, turning into Police Chief Swan.

"Edward Cullen, and Noon," I answered back in the same tone.

"Is he one of Dr. Cullen's sons?" he asked, and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I would have expected Charlie to figure that out based on the last name.

"Yes Dad," I answered.

"Can I trust him?" he quizzed me, still in police mode.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Can I trust him to be here alone with you?" my dad repeated in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes Dad," I answered trying to hide my frustration.

I ate quickly and spent the rest of the morning cleaning my room. I avoided Charlie because I couldn't handle any more questions, and I was a little offended that he didn't trust me to be alone with a boy. Even though he asked if he could trust Edward, it felt like he was asking if he could trust me too.

The doorbell rang, and I looked over at the clock to find that it was only eleven thirty. Wondering if it could be someone else at the door, I quickly looked out of my window and saw a silver Volvo parked in front of the house. _Damn_, I thought, _Edward is early._ This meant he would not only meet Charlie, but now was subjecting himself and me to a longer period of time under his fatherly glare.

I ran down the stairs and I couldn't help but notice my dad in his uniform, putting his gun in the holster. This was not going to end well.

"Dad, please be nice," I pleaded as I opened the door. He just shrugged as if that was the plan all along.

"Hey," Edward greeted me.

"Hi. Please come in," I said and stepped aside so Edward could enter.

"You must be Edward," my dad stated before I had even closed the door.

"Yes sir," Edward answered, and part of me liked that he was a little nervous; not that I blamed him.

"I hear you are doing research for a project," my dad continued.

"Yes sir. Bella and I are working on a project together for history class," Edward answered.

"Alright. Well, I have to go to work, but Bella said I could trust you," Charlie said as he stared Edward down, "Don't prove her wrong."

"I won't sir," Edward replied, meeting Charlie's gaze directly. My dad nodded before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

"I am so sorry," I said with embarrassment, "He isn't normally so intense."

"It's alright, he was just being protective," Edward replied.

"I guess, but it was still uncalled for," I said.

"Should we get started?" Edward asked, clearly ready to stop talking about my dad.

"Sure," I said, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and I'll go get my laptop." Edward nodded and I quickly ran upstairs and got my computer. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed the dirty dishes in the sink and was embarrassed because of the mess.

"Here, why don't you get started while I do these dishes?" I said while handing Edward my computer.

"You're going to do dishes?" Edward asked.

"Well, I was supposed to do them earlier but I was kind of hiding in my room this morning," I lied.

"Okay," Edward said with a shrug before he began typing on the computer.

I quickly washed the dishes while stealing glances at Edward every few minutes. It was during one of those minutes that I reached into the sink without looking and grabbed a knife tightly in my hand.

"Shit!" I screamed as pain exploded in my hand and I dropped the knife.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked as he jumped up from the table and rushed over to me.

"I accidently grabbed a knife," I said through clenched teeth as I held up my hand, allowing a stream of blood to run up my arm.

"Bella, this looks pretty bad," Edward said as he gently held my hand and examined it. I have never been good with blood, so I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"What should I do?" I asked as I became unsteady.

"I think…" was all Edward was able to say before I fell forward. Edward grabbed me and helped me to the table.

"I don't do well with blood," I explained.

"Bella, I am going to take you to the hospital," Edward said as he began searching through the drawers in the kitchen.

"What are you looking for" I asked.

"A towel to wrap around your hand," he answered as he found the right drawer and grabbed towel. After my hand was wrapped Edward led me to his car and helped me in. The drive went quickly and we soon pulled into the hospital parking lot. Edward led me inside and settled me into a chair before going to the front desk.

"Okay, my father will be out in a second to look at your hand," Edward said when he returned.

"Okay," I replied, "Thank you, Edward, for doing all this."

"It's no problem," Edward said, and we sat together in silence. A few minutes later an attractive doctor with blonde hair walked through the double doors and stopped in front of us.

"Hi Dad," Edward said, "This is Bella."

"Hi Bella," Edward's dad said with a friendly smile, "Let me take a look at your hand."

Dr. Cullen removed the towel, and as soon as I saw all of the blood that had soaked into it the room went black.

EPOV

As soon as my father took the towel off of Bella's hand she fell forward into my chest. I caught her and lifted her so she was sitting bridal style in my arms.

"She doesn't like blood," I explained to my father when he looked up at me after Bella passed out. He then looked down at her again, but with a strange expression on his face.

"Follow me. Let's get her into a room," my father said as he turned and led me down the hallway. While we walked, he would occasionally turn and shoot Bella the same strange look as before.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked, hoping to figure out what was going on, "Why do you keep looking at Bella like that?"

"Yes, I'm fine Edward. I'm just concerned about her cut, that's all," he replied. It seemed as though he was not being totally honest with me, but I wasn't prepared to question him right then. Bella's eyes were fluttering open, and I couldn't help but look into the depths of her chocolate brown orbs when they found mine.

"Okay Bella," my dad said as I set Bella on the exam table, "I have to examine your hand and since you have a problem with blood it would best if you didn't look."

"Okay," Bella said quietly. I watched Bella's eyes dart around the room as she tried to look anywhere but her hand.

"You are going to need a few stitches," my dad said a moment later, "I will back in just a minute to fix you up." He swiftly left the room to get the instruments he would need to fix Bella's hand and I went over to sit next to Bella. The protective paper they put on the table made an ungodly amount of noise when I sat down, causing Bella to giggle.

"Thank you for carrying me in here," Bella said as she blushed with embarrassment.

"No problem," I replied, "I am just glad you are alright."

"I have always had problems with blood" Bella said "Which is ironic, since I trip and hurt myself all the time."

"I think that, unless you're a doctor, it's okay to have issues with blood," I said, hoping to make Bella smile. It worked, because a small smile graced her beautiful face which caused me to smile.

"Your dad is going to kill me for this, isn't he?" I asked a minute later as I remembered my terrifying first meeting with Bella's dad.

"No, this was completely my fault," Bella said, "You helped me and got me to the hospital, so I am sure he will be grateful."

"I hope so, because I really don't want to get on his bad side," I replied.

"I promise I won't let him shoot you," Bella said, correctly guessing what I envisioned as a possible outcome of his wrath.

"Thanks," I said and breathed a sigh of relief. My father came just then with a tray full of instruments and such to fix Bella's hand. Bella's eye grew wide when she saw the needle he picked up first.

"I am going to give you a shot to numb your hand," he explained to Bella.

"Do you want to hold my hand with your other hand?" I asked Bella as I held up my hand for her to grab. Bella didn't say anything but grabbed my hand and held on tight. Bella's grip increased when the needle went into her hand, and it took every ounce of self control I had not to swear, because it felt like she was going to crush my hand.

Bella continued to hold my hand as my dad stitched and then bandaged her hand. I could help but notice how nice it was to hold her hand. I felt the same sparks I felt the first time I touched her hand in biology. I couldn't tell if Bella felt the sparks, because she was too consumed with what was happening with her other hand.

"You're all set, Bella," my dad said a while later while he cleaned up.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Bella said sweetly.

"My pleasure Bella," he said in a friendly doctor tone. Clearly, he got over whatever was bothering him earlier, "Just be more careful next time."

"I will," Bella said as we both hopped down from the table.

"I am going to write you a prescription for some pain killers, because the shot I gave you will wear off soon," he said, and Bella nodded. Once Bella had her prescription, we said goodbye to my father and walked to the hospital pharmacy. It took about twenty minutes for them to fill the prescription and Bella and I spent that time reading old magazines.

After Bella got her pills we walked back to my Volvo where I held the door open for her and she blushed cutely.

"You're such a gentleman," Bella commented when I was situated in the driver's seat.

"My mother drilled that into me," I admitted.

"Well, I like it," Bella said, causing both of us to blush. The rest of the ride was silent, and before I knew it we were at Bella's house. I noticed a man sitting on her step and a strange car in her driveway.

"Do you know him?" I asked Bella as we got out of the car.

"Uncle Peter!" Bella yelled excitedly as the man walked toward us.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	5. Who is he

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Five: Who is he?

BPOV

"Uncle Peter!" I exclaimed as he began to walk toward us.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Peter asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Not bad," I replied as I tried to hide my hand, "Where is Aunt Charlotte?"

"She is in the house, lying down," he answered with a glance back at the house.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She's fine; the pregnancy just takes a lot out of her," Peter replied, and I couldn't help but notice the love that shined in his eyes as he mentioned his wife and child.

"Isn't she due soon?" I asked.

"In two weeks," Peter replied excitedly making me smile.

"Aww…you are too cute," I replied, causing him to blush.

"Yeah…well, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Peter asked, pointing to Edward. In all honesty, Edward had been so quiet I had forgotten he was there. I turned to glance at him and noticed he was staring at Peter like he was seeing a ghost or something.

"This is Edward," I explained, "We are working on a school project together."

"Hi Edward," Peter said, holding out his hand for Edward to shake.

"Hi. Do I know you?" Edward asked as he shook Peter's hand.

"I don't think so," Peter replied, sounding unsure of his answer.

"You look familiar, but I just moved here, so it's probably my imagination," Edward said as he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "Anyway, Bella, I should go so you can spend time with your family."

"What about the project?" I asked, realizing we spent all of our time at the hospital and accomplished nothing for school.

"Um, are you free Monday after school?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I replied. I usually just hung out with Alice and Rose after school and I knew they would understand.

"Great. We can work at my house if you want," Edward suggested.

"Okay, but what about all the boxes?" I asked as I remembered what he told me earlier.

"If I know my mother, they will be long gone before then," Edward said with a crooked smile that nearly made me weak in the knees.

"Okay," I replied, slightly breathless.

"I'll see you Monday then," Edward said as he turned to walk to his car, "Take care of your hand."

"I will," I replied and flushed in embarrassment as I remembered my stupidity this afternoon.

"Bye," Edward said.

"Bye," I answered as I watched him get in his car and drive away.

"What happened to your hand?" Peter asked from behind me, making me jump because I forgot he was standing so close.

"I was doing dishes, picked up a knife by the wrong end, and cut my hand open," I said as I held up my bandaged hand.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked with worry and, much to my irritation, humor.

"Yes. Edward took me to the hospital and his father stitched up my hand," I replied, purposely leaving out the part where I passed out.

"I hope his dad is a doctor," Peter said.

"Yes, his father _is_ a doctor," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Alright, let's go inside," Peter said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me inside. As soon as we walked in the door I saw my aunt on the couch smiling happily at us.

"Hey Aunt Charlotte, how are you feeling?" I asked as I glanced at her stomach.

"Great," she replied as she loving stroked her bump. I sat down next to her and couldn't resist touching her stomach myself.

"What was that?" I asked when I felt a small movement under my hand.

"Oh, the baby is kicking," Charlotte answered with a small laugh. After the baby stopped kicking we spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up. Uncle Peter is my Dad's brother, and he and Charlotte live in Seattle so we see them quite a bit. We haven't seen them quite as much since Charlotte got pregnant, so it was nice to catch up.

Charlie came home around six, and by the look of surprise on his face I could tell he hadn't been expecting our company anymore than I had.

"Hey Charlie," Peter said when my dad walked in the door.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" he asked happily as he hung up his coat and gun.

"Charlotte and I decided to spend the weekend with you," Peter said as my dad walked over to where Charlotte and I were sitting and gave us each a kiss on the forehead.

"What brought this on?" Charlie asked.

"We thought it would be nice to spend some time with you before the baby is born," Charlotte replied.

"Well, we are happy to have you here. Right, Bells?" My dad asked.

"Of course," I replied, "Are you guys hungry? I can go start dinner," I offered.

"I can help," Charlotte said as she attempted to get up.

"You stay there. I can handle dinner," I replied, and was grateful to see her stop struggling and sit back down.

"If you are sure," she said, sounding a little relieved.

"I am," I replied with a smile before heading off to the kitchen. I only really had one hand to work with, so I made some simple grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. Dinner was pleasant, everyone enjoyed their meal, and Charlie got to catch up with his younger brother. I was forced once again to recount my afternoon when Charlie asked about my hand. I was a little offended when he didn't seem surprised that it happened.

After dinner Charlie and Peter watched a game on TV while Charlotte and I discussed the baby. After a while my hand began to bother me, so I said my goodnights and made my way upstairs. I took one of the pills Dr. Cullen had prescribed me and slipped into bed. A few minutes later I heard Peter and Charlotte make their way into my dad's room where I knew they would be sleeping. My dad came up a minute later and got a blanket from the hall closet before making his way back downstairs to the couch, where he would be sleeping.

Once all was quiet I began to drift off to sleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep the image of Edward's face as he looked at Peter this afternoon filled my mind. I pondered the strangeness of it for a few minutes before my pill kicked in, and sleep overtook me.

EPOV

As I drove home from Bella's house, my thoughts kept drifting to her uncle and the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me I knew him. I just moved here, so I knew that was impossible for me to have met him, but he looked so familiar. By the time I got home I figured that the stress of moving was getting to me and playing tricks with my mind. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and moved to open my door, when I noticed what was lying on the passenger side of my car. It was the towel that I had wrapped around Bella's hand when we went to the hospital. I must have thrown it on the floor when we got back in the car and forgot about it when we got to Bella's house.

I didn't know if it was important to her or not, but I thought I should get it back to her. It was covered in blood so I figured I should probably wash it first; the only problem was I had no idea how to get blood out of something. I figured my mom would know, so I carefully picked up the stained towel and brought it inside.

"Mom?" I called when I walked in the door.

"Yes Edward?" she replied as she came into the room.

"Can you get the blood out of this towel?" I asked as I held up the towel for her to see.

"That depends," she answered as she stared at the bloodied towel.

"On what?" I asked anxiously.

"On how the blood got on the towel," she replied.

"Bella was doing dishes while I was at her house, and she cut her hand on a knife," I explained, "I wrapped her hand in this towel and took her to the hospital so that Dad could fix her hand."

"Alright," she said as she took the towel from me, "I will see what I can do."

"Thanks," I said before something occurred to me, "Wait, how did you think the blood got there?"

"I don't know, but for a minute there you made me a little nervous," my mom replied before leaving the room. I hung out with my family the rest of the night and was pleasantly surprised when my mom handed me the towel the next morning. There was not one spot of blood left on the towel.

"How did you do it?" I asked in shock.

"I never reveal my secrets," she replied with a smile before leaving the room. I had no plans for the day so I decided to bring the towel back to Bella. I knew her aunt and uncle were there, but I didn't think it would take more than five minute to return the towel.

The drive to Bella's went quickly, and before I knew it I was knocking on her door. Bella answered the door with a bright smile on her face, which I returned instantly.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, not altogether displeased.

"I found this in my car and thought you might want it back," I replied as I held up the towel.

"Thanks, but you could have just brought it to school tomorrow," she stated.

"I know, but I didn't know if you needed it or not," I replied, feeling embarrassed and stupid. After all, what possible reason would she need this particular towel? There had to be more in the house.

"How did you get all the blood out?" Bella asked as she took the towel from me.

"My mom got it out," I admitted, "she won't tell me how she did it." Bella was about to replied when scream came from inside her house. Bella quickly whipped around and ran into the living room with me just a few steps behind her.

"My water just broke," a very pregnant woman said. I assumed that this was Bella's aunt.

"Dad and Peter are fishing," Bella said looking panicked, "What should we do?"

"I have to get to the hospital," Bella's aunt said, and Bella nodded.

"I can take you," I volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes, come on, let's go," I replied as I helped Bella get her aunt to my car.

"I'm Charlotte, by the way," Bella's aunt said as we walked.

"Edward," I replied. We reached my car and I helped Bella get Charlotte situated in the back. Bella sat in the back with her aunt, and as I drove I glanced back at the two every so often. Charlotte, like her husband, looked familiar to me but I couldn't stop to think about that now.

I got us to the hospital quickly, and Bella and I helped get her aunt into the building. Once inside, we flagged down a nurse and got a wheelchair for Charlotte. A nurse came out to get Charlotte, and when Bella stood to go with her, Charlotte stopped her.

"Bella, you have find Peter," she said through clenched teeth as she had a contraction. Bella nodded and took her cell phone out her pocket. As Charlotte was wheeled away Bella began to dial; Bella sighed with relief when her uncle picked up. Bella went into see her aunt and I told her I would stay her and wait for her dad and Peter. They arrived a half an hour later and I told them where to find Charlotte. Bella came back as soon as her uncle and father disappeared.

"I love my aunt, but I don't think I could handle seeing her give birth," Bella said as she flopped down in the chair beside me.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to stay if you don't want to," Bella said.

"I'm invested now," I replied, "Plus, I can keep you company while you wait."

"It might be a while," Bella replied, but she didn't seem to hate the idea.

"I have no plans," I replied.

Bella and I spent the time reading old magazines and walking around the hospital. I ran into my dad at one point and explained what was going, and he promised to let my mom know where I was if I wasn't home in time for dinner.

Finally, at 7:00 that night, Peter came out holding a bundle in a blue blanket.

"Bella, would you like to meet you new cousin?" Peter asked, and Bella nodded excitedly. Peter held out the baby for us to see, and Bella and I both gasped in shock.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't hate me for the cliffy at the end. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANKS :)**


	6. Shock

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Six: Shock

EPOV

It was truly bizarre. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't take my eyes off the baby in front of me. I stared at green eyes that mirrored my own, as they blinked open and took in the new world around them. I knew that typically babies are born with blue eyes that change over time, but this child seemed to have deep green eyes from the moment he met the outside world. Something about him had my heart pounding and my palms sweating, but I couldn't imagine what it was. Was it his eyes, which reminded me so much of the ones I saw in the mirror each day, or was it perhaps the brown hair on top of his head? Wisps of chocolate brown, the same shade as Bella's, graced the baby boy's head in gentle swirls.

I was still reeling from the fact that this child looked more like Bella and myself than he did his own parents when something else hit me. This was the child I constantly dreamt of; the one that was constantly crying and the one I could never soothe.

"What's his name?" Bella asked, and I could hear fear and shock in her voice. Could she have possibly noticed the same similarities that I had?

"Well, Charlotte likes the name Landon," Peter replied, and I felt something stir within me.

"I…I have to go," Bella said before she rushed down the hall way and vanished from sight.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Peter asked, looking both worried and confused.

"I don't know," I replied, distracted by my own thoughts, "I'll go find her." I didn't wait for Peter to respond before I took off down the hallway in the same direction Bella had gone. I rounded a corner and nearly collided with my father.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked impatiently.

"Nice to see you too, son," my father replied with mock irritation.

"Sorry, it's been a long day," I said.

"Did Bella's aunt have her baby?" my dad asked.

"Yes," I said thinking about the mysterious baby boy.

"Are you okay?" my dad asked as he saw the distress on my face.

"It was weird, but the baby looked familiar," I replied.

"What do you mean?" My dad asked.

"I mean, he looked just like this baby I've been dreaming about," I answered, praying I wouldn't sound crazy.

"I'm sure he just similar, but I highly doubt he was the same baby from your dreams," my dad said, completely ignoring that fact that I dream about babies.

"It was more than that though," I continued, "The baby looked like me and like Bella."

"Excuse me?" my dad asked.

"He had my eyes and Bella's hair," I replied.

"Edward, I think you have been in the hospital too long if you are starting to think babies look like you," my dad answered with a smirk.

"Maybe you're right," I replied, realizing I sounded a little insane.

"I think you should find Bella and go home," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "I called mom to let her know you would be late, so she probably saved your dinner for you."

"Okay, thanks," I replied as I stepped out of my father's grasp, "I'll see you later." I started to walk down the hallway when my dad called out to me again.

"Edward, what did they name the baby?"

"Landon," I replied, and watched with intent curiosity as my father's eyes widened in shock before he smiled and walked away. I pushed his strange reaction out of my head as I continued my search for Bella. After another ten minutes, I found her sitting in the cafeteria.

"Bella, there you are," I said in relief.

"What?" Bella said as I broke her from her thoughts, "Oh, hi."

"Hi," I replied as I sat down across from her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…no…I don't know," she replied in exasperation.

"What's going on?" I asked. I wanted to find out what her thoughts were about this whole situation, without coming right out and asking her.

"I know that baby," Bella replied, confirming my own thoughts.

"Well of course you do, he is your cousin," I said, playing naïve.

"It's more than that," Bella answered as she stared at the wall behind me, "I have dreamt about him before."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, I was glad she told me, but I found it strange that she would tell something like that to someone she didn't really know, and I was curious as to why she would.

"I heard your gasp, and I saw the look on your face," Bella said as she finally looked me in the eye, "So I'm wondering, what's going on with you?"

"I've dreamt of him too," I admitted.

"What?" Bella asked, sounding more surprised than I thought she would.

"Yeah, um, I have these dreams where he is crying and, no matter what I do, I can't calm him down," I explained.

"Me too," Bella answered, almost in a whisper.

"Did you notice that he had my eye color and your hair color?" I asked, and Edward nodded.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" she asked, and I noticed her breathing was starting to pick up.

"I don't know," I replied as I got up and went to her side of the table.

"Why have we been dreaming about my cousin?" Bella asked on her way to full on hyperventilation, "And why does he look like us?"

"I don't know Bella, but you have to calm down," I said as tried to soothingly rub her shoulders.

"Why did the name Landon pull at my heartstrings?" Bella asked quietly as she attempted to control her breathing.

"I don't know, but it pulled at mine too," I replied.

"I want to go home," Bella said suddenly.

"Okay, I'll take you," I replied as we stood up and began walking toward the exit.

"This is going to sound bad, but I can't handle seeing my family right now," Bella said looking ashamed.

"I understand. We don't have to see them," I replied.

"Thanks," Bella replied as she gazed at her feet. We left the hospital and quickly got into my car. We drove home in silence, each of lost in our own thoughts, and when we pulled up to Bella's house she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, but I knew she was lying.

"If you need anything, let me know," I asked.

"Okay," she replied, "Thanks again for everything."

"No problem," I answered, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, and I could tell she was still lost in her thoughts.

"Bella, I promise we will figure this out," I said, "I mean, there has to be a logical reason for this."

"I hope you're right," Bella answered before she got out of the car and walked to her door. As I watched Bella unlock her front door I couldn't help but hope, for both of our sakes, that I was right.

Carlisle POV

Leaving Edward in the hallway like that was a panicked reaction, but when he said the baby's name I felt nothing less than sheer panic. Edward has this uncanny ability to figure out what I am thinking, which is both a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing when we are in a room with other people and I want to tell him something but I don't want anyone else to hear. I can give him a look and he knows exactly what it means. It's a curse because I can't hide much from him, and at this moment it was crucial he didn't know what I was thinking.

If Edward knew the baby he had just seen was really his son, I don't think he would take it well. I also don't think he would react well to the fact that in another life he was married to Bella. I knew he would need to find out eventually, but I wanted to wait until I could do it in private and cushion the blow a little bit.

As I made my way down the hallway I once again tried to figure out why I remembered the past, but no one else did. Not even Esme remembered until I told her. The only explanation I could come up with was that I was the one who invented the serum, so therefore I was the only one able to remember.

With that last thought I reached my destination and lightly tapped on the door and entered the room. I scanned the room and saw Bella's dad and uncle standing next to the bed that held Bella's aunt and Landon.

"Hello," I said in a friendly and polite tone, "I'm Dr. Cullen."

"You're Edward's father?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, and I hear he helped you out today," I said, and I knew I sounded like the proud parent I was.

"Yes, he drove me to the hospital when I went into labor," Charlotte replied as she gently rocked Landon, "Is he still here? I'd like to thank him."

"Actually, I believe he just left to bring Bella home," I replied.

"Is she alright?" Peter asked, "She was acting a little strange."

"I think the hospital was getting to her," I replied, and hoped they couldn't tell I was lying through my teeth.

"Bella's always hated hospitals, so that doesn't really surprise me," Charlie answered.

"Well, I thought I would just come by to make sure you were doing okay, and to meet the little guy who caused so much commotion," I said as I inched closer to the bed.

"This is Landon," Charlotte said as she held out the baby for me to see. Landon was just how I remembered him, with Edward's bright green eyes and Bella's chocolate brown hair.

"He is adorable," I said as I fought off the emotion that was threatening to overtake me. This was the same little boy that I watched grow up a lifetime ago.

"Thank you," Charlotte replied, and I could tell that she was getting tired.

"Well, I'll leave you to get some rest," I said, "I just wanted to make sure you were all doing okay."

"Thank you for checking in," Peter said.

"Yes, and will you thank Edward for me as well?" Charlotte added.

"Of course," I replied, "Good night and congratulations."

After everyone bid me could night I exited the room and made my way to my office. My shift was over, so I grabbed my personal belongings and walked out to my car. I spent the drive home trying to decide what I was going to do about Edward and this whole situation. By the time I got home I decided the best course of action was to talk to Esme and get her opinion. I found Esme in the kitchen making cookies when I arrived at home.

"I haven't really had a chance to test the new kitchen yet, so I figured this would be a good way to do it," she explained when I walked in and kissed her cheek.

"Excellent idea," I replied as I stuck my finger in the batter for a taste.

"Hey, no eating dough," Esme scolded as she shooed my hand away.

"Sorry dear," I replied and then sighed, "We have talk."

"About what?" Esme asked.

"Edward," I replied.

"What did he do?" Esme asked.

"Nothing," I replied, and then added, "his son was born today."

"Excuse me?" Esme asked, looking flabbergasted.

"Landon," I replied and watched as shock filled Esme's face.

"What? How?" Esme asked.

"Bella's aunt, Charlotte, gave birth to him today, and Edward and Bella saw him," I explained, "They didn't react well."

"Do they remember?" Esme asked.

"No, but they noticed how much he resembles them, and Edward told me he has dreamt of him," I answered as Esme sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Oh God, what do we do?" Esme asked in panic.

"I don't know," I replied as I sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I don't think we should tell him," Esme said a minute later.

"Why not?" I asked, wondering why she wouldn't want to tell Edward something so important.

"He would never believe us," Esme replied, and I had to admit it made sense, "We have to let him figure it out for himself."

"I suppose your right," I replied.

"Isn't Charlotte the woman who helped Edward and Bella when they ran away?" Esme asked, "Her and her husband Peter, right?"

"Yes, and now they are Bella's aunt and uncle," I answered.

"I guess it's a good thing you found them when you did all those years ago," Esme said, and I could tell she was getting lost in the past. After I explained to Esme about our past life, her memories came flooding back and she now remembered everything.

"Yes, he was almost dead when I got to him," I replied, and then shook my head to clear it of the terrible memories.

"I don't understand how they ended up with Landon," Esme said.

"I don't either, but I have a feeling that when Edward and Bella remember, they are not going to handle it well," I responded, and Esme nodded.

"I know everything is crazy right now, but I am so happy we finally found them," I said.

"I know. I was starting to give up hope," Esme said.

"We can stop moving around now," I replied.

"Thank God," Esme said, and we both laughed as we thought of how stressful moving is.

"I'm worried, though," I said and sighed.

"What about?" Esme asked.

"Jacob," I replied, "I have a feeling he is close."

"Well, let's not worry about him until we have to," Esme said soothingly.

"Alright," I replied, but I couldn't shake the fear that Jacob was out there just waiting to rain hell down on my family.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. Research and Revelations

**I don't own Twlight**

Chapter Seven: Research and Revelations

BPOV

When Edward left I was alone in the silence, with nothing but my thoughts and confusion to consume me. The arrival of my new cousin should have been a joyful event, and instead the day turned into a stressful, disconcerting mess. When I first laid eyes on him I should have been happy and excited, but instead I was terrified. How was it possible that my new cousin was also the baby the haunted my dreams at night? Not only that, but the baby eerily reminded me of Edward and myself.

My mind was still reeling from my thoughts when my uncle announced that they were naming the baby Landon. Something stirred within me when I heard the name and my heart warmed, but then I was overcome with a feeling of grief I couldn't explain.

I panicked, and left my uncle and Edward standing in the waiting room as I attempted to regain some composure and make sense of things. It turned out that my time alone did nothing but stress me out more. Edward was the one thing that saved me from going crazy, because it seemed like he understood what I was going through. I was hesitant to tell him about my dreams, but he looked so concerned I couldn't help but tell him. Learning that Edward shared my dreams was alarming, and yet also somewhat comforting. I was left with two conclusions; either I wasn't as crazy as I thought, or we were both crazy. As much as I wanted it to be option number one, I knew chances were it was number two.

I replayed the day's events in my head over and over again until I thought my head would explode. Finally, I decided to just clear my head and let it go for the time being, because there was really nothing I could about it.

When Charlie arrived home around ten I was already in bed, because I was a coward. I knew my face would give away my stress, and I knew my dad would question it. There was no way I could give Charlie answers, so I thought it best to skip talking to him altogether. Luck must have been on my side, because my sleep was dreamless and when I woke Charlie had already left for work. I quickly ate breakfast and before I knew I was at school.

The morning went by in a kind of blur, and when lunch rolled around I found myself at a table with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. The boys were sitting with us today because Alice and Jasper as well as Emmett and Rose were now joined at the lips.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked quietly from his spot behind me.

"I'm still a little shaken up," I confessed.

"Me too," Edward admitted, "I keep trying to come up with a logical explanation for everything, but I just can't."

"I know," I replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Do you still want to come over after school?" Edward asked, and I noticed with some amusement that he was doing everything he could to ignore his brothers and my friends. I couldn't really blame him because we sitting in between the two couples who were currently making out like their lives depended on it, and it was a little awkward.

"Yes, of course," I answered.

"I just thought that after everything that happened yesterday you wouldn't want to," Edward explained.

"Honestly, I need the distraction, and we really do need to start working on the project," I replied.

"Yes we do," Edward agreed.

"Um, I am not really sure where you live, so would it possible for you to write down some directions?" I asked.

"I was going to talk to you about that," Edward began, "My house is kind of hard to find, even with directions, so I was wondering if I could just drive us there."

"I don't…I mean, what I am supposed to do with my truck?" I asked.

"I can bring you back to school when we are done so you can get your truckm" Edward answered.

"Why are you so sure I won't find you house?" I asked.

"There is a turn off that is impossible to find if don't know where to look" Edward explained.

"Alright," he gave in. I was confused and intrigued as to where this house could be located. "I guess you can drive," he said.

"Great," Edward said happily just as the lunch bell rang. The rest of the day went quickly, and after the final bell rang Edward and I walked out to his car. Emmett and Jasper were waiting by the car and quickly got in when Edward unlocked the door.

Jasper and Emmett talked quietly to each other on the way home while Edward and I sat in comfortable silence. As it turned out Edward and his family lived in an amazingly beautiful house in the middle of the woods. I had to admit Edward was right; I never would have found this on my own.

Edward parked in the garage and we made our way into his massive house. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. With the various shades of white and cream and the big open windows, the living room gave off a cheerful homey vibe. There was a woman with caramel colored hair sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Mom," Edward and his brothers said in unison, causing the woman to look up and smile at them warmly.

"Hey boys, how was school?" she asked as she set down her book.

"Good," Edward replied, "Mom, this is Bella."

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you," she said so warmly that it felt like more of a reunion than a first meeting.

"It' nice to meet you, too," I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that both Edward and Carlisle have both talked about you, so it's nice to put a face to the name," she explained, but for some reason I didn't believe her.

"Well, I hope I wasn't a disappointment, Mrs. Cullen," I answered jokingly.

"You are perfect," she replied, causing me to blush, "And please, call me Esme."

"Okay, well we need to do some research," Edward said, clearly embarrassed by his mother.

"Alright, go ahead. I'll bring you guys a snack later," Esme said before sitting back down on the couch and once again picking up her book.

"Come on Bella," Edward said as he took my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

EPOV

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her quickly up the stairs in an effort to get her as far away from my mother as possible. My mother was giving Bella the same strange look my father was giving her the other day at the hospital, and it was freaking me out. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to pick up on the strange behavior.

"Okay," I said as we stopped outside my bedroom, "This is my room, and I apologize for the mess." I opened the door and grimaced at the moving boxes stacked in the corner and the various odds and ends strewn about.

"It's not that messy," Bella said as she glanced around.

"Well, I haven't finished unpacking, and I haven't found a place for everything yet," I said.

"I promise it's not that bad," Bella answered, "It's actually a really great room."

"Thanks," I replied, "Well, we should probably get started."

"Right," Bella replied with a nod.

"Um, we are going to have to sit on the bed cause it's really the only place to sit in here," I said, somewhat embarrassed.

"That's fine," Bella answered as she went and took a seat on said bed. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and joined Bella on the bed. We sat in a comfortable silence as we waited for my computer to start up.

"Do you have the sheet that tells what we are suppose to research?" I asked. Bella nodded, and pulled a folder out of her backpack.

"Um, we are supposed to research important people, transportation, clothes, food, basically the lifestyle during the medieval times," Bella answered.

"Okay, so what should we start with?" I asked as I clicked on the internet icon.

"Let's start with the important people," Bella answered.

"Okay," I replied before going to Google and typing the information in the search bar.

"God, there are over seven million results," Bella said, "Where do we start?"

"I guess we start with the first website and work our way down until we have enough information," I replied, daunted with the task at hand.

"Sounds like a plan," Bella answered and we got to work. We spent the next hour reading about all the important people of the time and luckily we were able to pick other information that we needed.

"Okay, let's check one more website and then we can take a break," I said, and Bella nodded. I clicked on link about a King Philip and Queen Renee, and was just beginning to read when Bella gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. When I turned around I noticed how pale she was.

"My mom," Bella answered confusing the hell out of me.

"What?" I asked.

"She looks just like my mom, and she has the same name," Bella said as she touched the picture on the screen.

"Really?" I asked, starting to feel a little freaked out.

"My mom died when I was born, but I know her name was Renee and I have a picture of her, and she looks just like this," Bella explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked, still a little skeptical.

"Yes," Bella replied, "Can you scroll down and see what else it says about her?"

"Sure," I replied. "It says she married this Philip guy after her first love died, and even though Renee wasn't royalty, the marriage was allowed because she was of noble blood."

"Who was her first love?" Bella asked.

"His name was Sir Charles. According to this, he was one of the king's knights who died in battle," I answered, and watched in horror as Bella turned even paler.

"My dad's name is Charlie," she whispered.

"I'm sure it's a coincidence," I replied weakly.

"Right," Bella said, and I could tell she wasn't really convinced. I scrolled down to the bottom of the page and let out a gasp of my own.

"Um, Bella?" I said.

"Yeah?" she answered looking nervous.

"It's says here that Charles and Renee had a daughter, named Isabella," I answered.

"Still think it's a coincidence?" Bella asked.

"There is a link you can click on to learn more about Princess Isabella," I said ignoring Bella's question.

"Click on it," Bella demanded. I did as I was told and was overcome with shock when a picture of Bella filled the screen. There was no denying that the picture of the girl who lived so many years ago, shown on the computer, was the same girl that sat inches from me now.

"That's me," Bella whispered in shock.

"I know," I answered, "but how is that possible?"

"I don't know," Bella answered, "read what it says about her."

"It says that she was betrothed to a Prince Jacob, but they never married because she ran away with another man."

"What else does it say?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"Well, she married and had a son with the man she ran away with, and Jacob was pissed so he tracked them down and had them beheaded," I answered.

"Edward, I know a Jacob," Bella said.

"What?" I asked not quite believing what was going on.

"My dad's friend Billy has a son named Jacob who freaks me out," Bella explained.

"Why does he freak you out?" I asked.

"I don't… I can't explain it, he just makes me really uncomfortable. He always has," Bella answered. We sat in silence for a minute as we absorbed what we had just learned. A minute later Bella broke the silence.

"What does that say at the very bottom of the page?" Bella asked, pointing to a link at the bottom of the page.

"Click here for more pictures of Isabella," I read before clicking. I felt all the blood drain from my face when a picture of Bella and I appeared on the screen with a caption that read "Princess Isabella with her husband Edward Masen."

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have the next chapter done so it will be posted tomorrow! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	8. Explanations

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Eight: Explanations

BPOV

Its official; I'm the starring character in a bad episode of The Twilight Zone. It's the only way to explain the insane afternoon I'm having. Everything seemed normal when Edward and I started our research, but then he stumbled upon the one website that changed everything.

At first the website looked like every other website we had visited that day, but then I saw the picture of the woman who looked just like my mom. If that wasn't strange enough, we then discovered that this queen had the same name as mother, and she used to be in love with a man who had the same name as my father. I probably could have handled that, but then we found out they had a daughter named Isabella who looked just like me. Isabella was supposed to marry a prince named Jacob, but she fell in love with a man named Edward, who she married instead.

Edward and I were staring at the picture of Edward and Isabella on the computer trying to make sense of things when there was a knock on the door. Esme opened the door a moment later and walked in the room with a plate of cookies.

"I thought you two may want…." she trailed of when she noticed how transfixed we were with the computer.

"What are you two looking at?" she asked as she walked over to look for herself. As soon as Esme saw what was on the screen I heard a sharp intake of breath and her free hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god," I heard Esme whisper.

"Mom what's going on?" Edward asked as he tore his face away from the screen to look at his mom, "Do you know something about this?"

"Yes," Esme answered, and I turned to look at her.

"Can you tell us?" Edward asked.

"I don't have much choice now, since you have seen this," Esme said as she gestured to the computer.

"What's going on?" I asked repeating Edward's earlier question.

"It's a long story," Esme said she sat down on Edward's desk chair.

"We have time," Edward answered.

"Okay. Well, for starters, you two _are_ the ones in that picture," Esme said.

"Excuse me?" Edward said in shock.

"I know this is going to be very hard for you to hear, but you and Bella used to live in a different time," Esme said.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me start at the beginning," Esme said.

"Okay," I answered.

"Bella, in your previous life you were a princess named Isabella, and your mother, the queen, arranged for you to marry a prince name Jacob. Jacob was not a good man, and he was at least two times older then you. You wanted nothing to do with Jacob, so you snuck out of the palace one day and went to a nearby town," Esme paused to make sure we were still okay.

"Keep going," Edward urged.

"While you were in town you met Edward. Edward, you were the son of a poor famer named Edward Masen, you were Edward Jr. Your parents arranged a marriage between you and the daughter of one of your neighbors; her name was Tanya. You were also displeased with your arranged marriage, and when you met Bella it was love at first sight," Esme paused again to let that sink in.

"Wait," I said, so many questions swirling in my mind, "How do you know all of this, Esme? And, if I was a princess and Edward was a poor farm boy, how did we manage any kind of dating relationship?" I asked.

"Carlisle and I lived in the palace. He was the royal physician and had gained the trust of Princess Isabella, so he knew what was going on and kept the secret. As for your romance, I believe you two had a special meadow where you would meet every night. Bella, your ladies in waiting, Alice and Rosalie, helped you sneak out, and Edward, your two best friends Emmett and Jasper helped you. Edward, you called Bella 'Belle' because when she was with you she didn't like being Princess Isabella," Esme said this with a bright smile.

"Did we run away?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Well, Bella discovered she was pregnant and the two of you knew that the only way you could be together was to run away and start a new life. You met a couple named Peter and Charlotte who helped you and gave you place to stay. The two of you got married before the baby was born. A few months later, Bella, you gave birth to a baby boy named Landon," Esme said and I noticed she was watching us closely as she revealed this.

"How did we get caught?" Edward asked in a monotone, and I noticed he was starting to look pale.

"Well, while everyone in proximity to the castle was looking for you, Jacob and Tanya became involved with each other. Secretly, at first, but neither of them were very discreet about their alliance. They were both angered about being betrayed by the both of you, and were determined to get back at you. I guess Jacob finally discovered where you were staying and planned his revenge. He had one of the palace guards stab Peter before having the two of you taken away. At that point Jacob also had your parents thrown in the dungeon, as well as your friends. When you got to the palace he threw you two and your infant son into a cell. The next day he gave you a half an hour to find someone to take care of your son or he would have been killed also. The two of you came to Carlisle and I and asked us to take care of him, and of course we agreed," Esme paused to catch her breath.

"If this is all true, then how is it that we're alive now?" Edward asked.

"One of Carlisle's hobbies was making potions. One of the potions he had developed gave the drinker a second chance at life. Carlisle gave you the potion so you could have another chance to be together. He also gave you some to take back to your cell to give to everyone else. Clearly you gave the potion to Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice, but I don't know about your parents. Bella, he gave some to your father before he died. Unfortunately he also inadvertently gave some to Jacob, because he was holding us as well as your son hostage. When you gave us Landon you told us about Peter and Charlotte. Carlisle went to find them as soon as he could, and luckily Charlotte had been able to keep Peter alive. Carlisle gave some to them as well. When Landon was sixteen we explained to him everything about the two of you and what had happened, and we gave him the choice of whether or not to take the potion. He chose to take it," Esme explained.

"Jacob had us beheaded?" Edward asked, remembering what we had read before.

"Yes. You, your parents, and your friends," Esme said sadly.

"Oh god," Edward said, and Esme came over wrapped her arm around Edward's shoulder.

"You don't actually believe all that, do you?" I asked Edward in disbelief.

"You don't?" Edward asked.

"No, that story was insane!" I replied suddenly, desperate to leave.

"Bella..." Esme began before I cut her off.

"No, I have to go," I replied before I ran out the door and down the stairs. I slammed the front door shut and swore out loud when I realized I didn't have a car there.

EPOV

Memories flooded my mind as I sat frozen on my bed. As soon as my mom finished telling Bella and I about our past life I was bombarded by memories. I remembered crashing into Belle in town and being instantly drawn to her. We shared lunch and I had become even more entranced by her. I remembered every meeting after that. I remembered that ball I went to with Tanya when I first realized she was Princess Isabella.

I remembered the first time we made love and then finding out she was pregnant. After we discovered she was pregnant I proposed and later gave her my grandmother's ring. We were married in secret and we stayed with Peter and Charlotte throughout Belle's pregnancy. I was so scared when Belle gave birth to Landon, and then overwhelmingly happy when I first laid eyes on him. Our happiness was short lived, because Jacob discovered our location and had us beheaded.

It seemed insane that all of that could have happened, but I could feel it in the deepest part of my soul that it really did. And now I had a second chance with Belle.

"Edward," my mom said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I noticed she looked worried.

"Yes, I am just remembering everything," I replied.

"You remember?" my mom asked looking shocked.

"As soon as you finished the story I was hit with vivid memories, and now I remember everything," I said, causing my mom to smile.

"Good. Now please go check on Bella," my mother said, and I cursed myself for forgetting about Bella. I left the room without another word and ran down the stairs, where I found Bella sitting on the living room couch staring at the wall.

"Bella," I said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"I don't have my truck here," Bella said as she continued to stare at the wall.

"It's still at school," I replied.

"I know. Can you take me back to school?" Bella asked as she tore her eyes away from the wall to look up at me.

"Bella, do you remember anything?" I asked, not being able to take the stupid car talk anymore.

"No. Can you take me back to school now?" she asked without emotion.

"Sure," I answered, not wanting to push her into some kind of breakdown.

Bella gathered up her stuff and we made our way back to school in my Volvo. We didn't speak at all on the ride, and it was uncomfortable. My love, my Belle, was sitting right next to me and I couldn't talk to her or touch her because she didn't remember me or our story. It hurt, but I would be patient because I knew eventually she would remember. We finally made it to school and Bella got out of my car without a word and walked over to her truck. I watched her as she drove away and prayed that she would remember soon.

I drove home and was relieved to see my dad's car in the garage when I got there. I had some questions that I really hoped he could answer. My parents were waiting for me in the living room when I walked in, and I threw my keys on the table and sat down in one of the chairs in our living room.

"Esme explained what happened this afternoon," my dad said and I nodded, "She also said you remembered everything after she told you."

"Yes, I remember, but Bella doesn't," I said with sadness in my voice.

"Don't worry, son, she will remember in time," my dad said.

"I hope so," I replied with a sigh.

"I assume you have questions?" my dad said.

"Oh, just a few," I replied and my parents laughed.

"What would you like to know?" my mom asked.

"Okay, first of all why is Landon with Peter and Charlotte?" I said with a hint of possessiveness, "He is my son, not theirs."

"I know. I can't explain why that happened," Carlisle answered, "You weren't our son back then, but you are now, so the only thing I can think is that that happened with Landon as well."

"But my parents didn't drink the potion, so there is no way I could be their son now, which explains why you guys ended up as my parents," I pointed out. "But I am alive, and so is Belle, so why is our son not our son anymore?"

"I don't know, Edward. I never thought anything like this could happen," Carlisle answered, "I am so sorry."

"I know," I replied, "It's not your fault. I just can't help but feel like I'm missing my son." My mom came over to perch on the arm of my chair and wrap her arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

"Okay, I have a couple more questions," I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Ask anything you want," my dad said.

"You gave Jacob the potion, right?" I asked.

"Yes. He had a knife pointed at Landon, so I really had no choice," Carlisle explained and I nodded in understating.

"Do you think he gave some to Tanya? They we were sleeping together, right?" I asked.

"Yes, they were together," my mom answered, "We never saw him give her the potion, but I am guessing if she knew about it then she probably forced him to give it to her."

"Tanya would most definitely force him to give to her," I agreed, "So, we should probably be on the lookout for her."

"Yes," my dad agreed.

"Bella said she knew someone named Jacob," I said, and a look of fear at that realization filled my parents' faces.

"Is it the same Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," I replied.

"Alright, but just be careful," My mom said.

"I will," I agreed.

"Good," my mom said.

"Are we going to tell Emmett and Jasper about all of this?" I asked.

"Yes, we will tell them after you have time to digest it all," Carlisle said, and I gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks. I think I am going to go upstairs now," I said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Alright. Goodnight son," my dad said before he kissed my check and I walked up to my room.

That night I dreamed of Landon and Belle, and the short time we had together so long ago. I awoke the next morning determined to do anything necessary to get my family back.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! So here is chapter 8 just like I promised! I hope you guys like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	9. Unexpected Complication

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Nine: Unexpected Complication

BPOV

Edward dropped me off at school, and I walked to my truck without a backwards glance, determined not to be sucked into his sad, hopeful eyes. He was sad because I refused to believe what his mother just told us, and I knew he hoped that somehow I would remember things from our so-called "past life." Anger flared through me as I thought of how stupid or gullible they must have thought I was. There is no way I could have been married with a child and not remember it. Marriage and childbirth could not possibly be things anyone would easily forget.

By the time I pulled into my driveway I had a headache and wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep. Charlie was home, so I didn't get my wish. We had grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner because I was to stressed and tired to make anything else.

"How did it go at the Cullen's?" Charlie asked as we sat down to eat.

"It was fine," I replied, hoping he'd drop it.

"Did you and Edward get enough information for your project?" Charlie continued, and I cringed as I thought about all the information we received.

"Yeah, we got enough information," I answered evasively.

"When are you going to get together again?" Charlie asked. I was getting incredibly frustrated that Charlie chose tonight of all nights to take such an in depth interest in my social life.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked, picking up on my sour mood.

"I'm just tired," I replied as I finished my sandwich and brought my plate to the sink.

"I'll take care of the dishes if you want to go lay down," Charlie said as took the plate from my hand.

"Thanks," I replied gratefully before making my way up to my room.

When I got upstairs I decided to take a shower, with the hope that it would relieve some of my stress. I stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out, then stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. Once I was in my room and dressed in my comfiest pajamas, I climbed into bed and attempted to clear my mind. It must have worked because I quickly fell asleep and fell into a dream.

I dreamt of a barn. Edward and I were lying on a small bed in the barn with a baby between us. I wasn't surprised to see the baby; it was the same one I always dreamed of and had now met in person. Edward and I were facing each other and had our foreheads gently touching. We each had a hand on the baby and we were blissfully happy. My alarm brought me out of the bliss and into the present. Shaking my head, I cleared the dream from my mind and got ready for the day.

Luckily Charlie had already left for work so I didn't have worry about answering anymore questions. During the drive to school I tried to come up with a plan to avoid Edward; I couldn't deal with this right now, and I knew that if I looked into those mesmerizing eyes I might find myself wanting to believe this whole past life business. It wouldn't be hard to avoid him in the morning because we had no classes together, but the afternoon was a different story. When I pulled into the parking lot my thoughts were interrupted by the commotion going on.

Sitting in the parking lot was black convertible. It looked like the entire student population had gathered around to gawk at the car, so I was unable to see the driver. It was obvious from the type of car it was that this person wasn't from around here, though. People who lived in Forks didn't bother with convertibles because of the daily rain. I smiled to myself as I recalled how pissed Rose would get on a regular basis because she made that very mistake of thinking what a great car a convertible would be. I think she's had the top down three times since she's owned it.

My curiosity got the better of me, so I got out of my car and joined the mob of students. I was near the back, and really couldn't see anything, so I decided it really wasn't that important and walked to homeroom. Rose and Alice were nowhere to be seen, which was fine with me because I had no idea if or how I would talk to them at the moment. I knew I would have to deal with them at lunch, so I decided not worry about it until then.

Moments later the bell rang, and students came pouring into the classroom. Our teacher was the last person to arrive, and when she walked in I noticed she wasn't alone. With her was a girl I had never seen before. The girl had long, bleach-blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her shirt showed so much cleavage that I was surprised she hadn't been sent home to change. Judging by the expressions of the boys in the room, they liked what they saw. I just rolled my eyes, wondering which one of them was going to start drooling first. It dawned on me almost immediately that this must be the owner of the convertible. It just seemed to fit too perfectly.

"Class," our teacher said as everyone stared at the newcomer, "I'd like you to meet Tanya. It's her first day, and I expect you to help her with anything she needs." I noticed the boys looked all too eager to fulfill that request. Something in my gut made me instantly dislike Tanya, and I tried to dismiss the fact that my mind returned to Esme's story from yesterday. I wanted to smack myself when I actually started thinking that she could be Edward's former fiancée.

The only empty seat was next to me, so Tanya sat down and I couldn't help but notice the evil smile she threw my way when she did. What did I do to deserve that? Maybe she took offense that I wasn't ogling her car the way the other students had. When the bell rang at the end of class, Tanya jumped up and "accidentally" knocked my books on the floor before running out the door. I glared at her back before bending down to pick up my books. When I finally left the room and walked out into the hallway I stopped dead in my tracks. Tanya was talking to and brushing up against Edward.

Edward looked annoyed, disgusted, and horrified all at the same time, which would have been funny if I wasn't seeing red. I don't know why, but seeing Tanya that close to Edward caused something in me to snap. I marched over to them and ripped Tanya's arm away from Edward.

"Stay away from my husband," I demanded, and then froze when I realized what I had said.

EPOV

My day started out normally enough; I awoke from a lovely dream involving my former wife and child, and then had breakfast with my former friends, who are now my brothers. Sounds normal, right? Whether it was normal or not, it was my life and I wouldn't change it for anything.

Our ride to school was silent, which was probably for the best because I honestly had no idea what to say to Emmett and Jasper. We arrived late to school, so the parking lot was pretty much empty of students when we pulled in. Our attention was immediately drawn to the black corvette. Emmett let out a low whistle

"Who do you think that belongs to?" he asked.

"No idea, but I'm sure we will find out," I replied.

After staring at the car for another minute we hurried in to school and split up to go to our homerooms. Homeroom was uneventful, and soon I was in the hallway trying to get to my locker.

"Hi," a voice said from behind me, causing me to cringe. I recognized the voice, and every instinct in my body told me to run down the hall and away from it. I guess I thought too long, because before I could move an arm reached out, grabbed my arm, and spun me around.

"I'm Tanya," she said, keeping a hold on my arm.

"Edward," I mumbled as I tried to hide my disgust. I tried to shake my arm hoping that she would let go, but that just caused her to dig her freakishly long nails into my arm. Those suckers hurt like hell and I couldn't hide my wince of pain.

"I'm new, and I was wondering if you could show me around?" she asked in what I think was suppose to be a flirtatious manner. At that moment I could think of several things I would rather do than show Tanya around, like taking on a pack of bloodthirsty vampires, for example.

"I'm pretty busy," I replied as I tried to pry her claws off of me.

"With what?" she asked while batting her eyelashes in a way that made me wonder if she had something in her eye. In my peripheral vision I could see someone walking towards us, and I briefly wondered if I was about to be rescued. Bella stomped over to us just as I was about to respond to Tanya's question, and it was all I could do not to kiss her for distracting Tanya.

"Stay away from my husband," Bella demanded, and her eyes went wide when she realized what she said. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I hoped with all of my being that Bella had finally remembered who we were.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that he was your husband?" Tanya asked in disbelief.

"I meant boyfriend. Say away from my boyfriend," Bella said, looking a little shell shocked.

"Make me," Tanya said before flipping her hair and walking away.

"What a bitch," I heard Bella mumble, and I fought back my laughter.

"Bella, you called me your husband," I said, and was ridiculously pleased to see a blush creep up on her face, "do you believe what Esme told us?"

"No, but when I saw Tanya touching you I snapped, and all could think was that you were mine," Bella explained, and I didn't know whether I should be disappointed that she still didn't believe Esme or happy that she was jealous.

"You were jealous," I stated.

"I guess," Bella admitted just as the bell rang. Bella hurried down the hall and out of sight before I could respond. I shook my head in amusement before heading to my own class. The morning passed fairly quickly, and before I knew it I was standing in line to get my lunch. Once I had my tray I began to walk towards my table, but was stopped by my worst nightmare.

"Can I sit at your table?" Tanya asked.

"Um, I think I am going to go eat in the library," I replied and walked away before she could argue. I didn't actually think we were allowed to eat in the library, so I decided to eat outside. I was in luck that it was not raining, so I figured I'd better take advantage of that while I had the chance. I had just reached the door when I heard a voice behind me.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I'm hiding from an evil demon," I replied as I turned to face her.

"Ah, so you ran into Tanya again?" Bella said and we both laughed.

"Yep," I replied when I recovered, "Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't have a lunch yet," Bella replied holding up her empty hands.

"That's okay, we can share mine," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked as she glanced at my tray.

"Absolutely," I said with a smile.

"Alright," Bella replied. We walked outside and found a tree to sit under. I couldn't help but think of the first time we had lunch together, a life time ago. We sat under a tree then, too.

"Take whatever you want," I said, gesturing to the food on my plate.

"Thanks," Bella said as she took an apple off of my plate and took a bite. I grabbed the slice of pizza from my tray and began to eat.

"Don't hate me for not believing Esme," Bella asked a minute later.

"No, I don't," I replied.

"Why don't you hate me?" Bella asked before taking another bite of the apple.

"I know that you will remember eventually, and I can be very patient," I said, causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"You seem so sure," Bella pointed out.

"I am," I replied seriously. Bella and I stared at each other for a second and I felt myself getting lost in her eyes, just as I had all those years ago. Without thinking, I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently to Bella's. At first she stayed frozen, but then something seemed to melt within her and she began to kiss me with a passion I had almost forgotten. When we pulled apart, Bella had tears in her eyes and a look of understanding in her eyes.

"Edward," She whispered.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Yep that's right you guys get another update. I have more good news: Chapter 10 will be posted tomorrow! I also wanted to let you guys know that there is a picture of Tanya's car on my profile if you want to see it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	10. Remember

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Ten: Remember

BPOV

After I embarrassed the hell out of myself in the hallway I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Unfortunately that was not an option, so I decided to continue my 'stay away from Edward' plan. This plan proved to be a failure as well, because I ended up having lunch with him.

When I saw Edward exit the cafeteria and head for the door, I called out to him before I could stop myself. That guy had some strange magnetic power over me, and no matter what I did I couldn't stay away. Edward confided to me that he was hiding from Tanya, and I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. I followed him outside and we found a tree to sit under, where Edward showed his chivalry by insisting that I share his lunch. I ended up only eating an apple, because I would have felt guilty if he had gone hungry on my behalf. By some miracle it was actually sunny, so it was nice to sit in the shade that the tree provided.

My curiosity got the best of me, and I eventually asked Edward if he hated me for not believing Esme's story. To my relief he said he didn't, but he seemed awful sure of himself when he said he knew I would remember at some point. As soon as Edward stopped talking I found myself entranced in his eyes. We stared at each other in silence and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't look away. Before I could process what was happening, Edward leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine. At first I panicked and froze, but then images began to flicker in my mind. Images of Edward and me crashing into each other in town, and then eating lunch together. Images of us meeting up again and again in secret, being at some elegant ball, of us saying we loved each other, of us making love. The images came faster and faster - of us running away, of us getting married, and of me having a baby. It actually happened; in a matter of just a few seconds, I had recalled a lifetime of memories.

Once the images stopped, I put everything I had into the kiss with Edward; _my_ Edward. It was my Edward that I fell in love with centuries ago, and with whom I was forced to part from. When we finally stopped for air I had tears in my eyes and could only manage a whisper.

"Edward."

"What is it Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked with concern evident on his face.

"Belle," I answered.

"What?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"Call me Belle," I answered, and took both of Edward's hands in mine, "It's what you used to call me."

"Use to…" Edward said trailing off and looking at me with a mix of shock and hope.

"Edward, I remember," I said as rested my forehead against his.

"How? Why?" Edward asked as he dropped my hands and pulled me into his lap.

"When you kissed me everything just came flooding back," I explained as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe it," Edward said before lifting my chin and pressing his lips to mine once again. Edward pulled away too soon for my liking, and I let out a small groan of frustration which caused Edward to laugh.

"As much as I would like to sit here and continue kissing you for the rest of eternity," Edward began, "I think we should go somewhere more private and talk".

"But school…" I began, and Edward cut me off with a quick peck on my lips.

"I think this is more important than school," Edward said, and I couldn't argue.

"We could go to my house," I said, "My dad is at work."

"No, I want to show you something," Edward said as he stood up and offered me his hand. I pulled myself up and we began to walk to the parking lot.

"Edward, we left your lunch tray under the tree," I said just as we reached his car.

"We can get it when we come back," Edward answered.

"We're coming back?" I asked confused.

"We have to, so you can get your truck and I can give Emmett and Jasper a ride home," Edward explained.

"Oh my god, Emmett and Jasper!" I gasped, "Do they remember?"

"No. Do Alice and Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"No," I replied as Edward opened the passenger side door for me. As soon as I was buckled in Edward shut my door and ran around to his side. Edward drove with one had on the steering wheel while the other held my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we had driven for awhile.

"A place I found when we first moved here," Edward explained as he pulled over on the side of the road.

"Um, the place you found is the side of the highway," I said in confusion as I took in our surroundings.

"No Belle, the place I found is in the woods by the side of the highway," Edward explained with a smirk. Naturally, I was happy when I heard him call me Belle, but then I realized what else he had said.

"You want me to walk through the woods?" I asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Yep," Edward replied as he got out of the car and came around to my side to open the door.

"But… I'll trip over everything, and then you'll have take me to the hospital and Emmett and Jasper will be stuck at school," I rambled.

"What if you ride on my back?" Edward offered sensing my distress.

"Okay," I replied happily before he bent down and I climbed onto his back. Edward walked at a steady pace, and after awhile I began to see a light in the trees ahead.

"What is it?" I asked as impatience took over.

"Something I found that reminded me of us," Edward said. When reached the opening of the trees Edward set me down and took my hand, and together we walked through the edge of the forest. When I saw what was on the other side, my eyes filled with tears.

EPOV

Belle and I entered the meadow, and as soon as she saw it I heard her gasp. When I turned to look at her I noticed tears in her eyes.

"Belle, are you okay?" I asked, hoping I wasn't overwhelming her with this.

"Yes," she replied before walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist, "Edward, this is beautiful."

"When I first came here I experienced major déjà vu," I explained as I wrapped my arms around Belle and held her close.

"Really?" Bella asked with a smile in voice.

"Yep. I guess it reminded me of our meadow," I said, "I just didn't know there was a meadow." I sat down and pulled Belle down onto my lap. I heard her sigh with contentment before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Hmm," I replied resting my head on top of hers.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked, and I knew she was talking about our future.

"Well, I suppose we should talk to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper," I said as I realized they should probably know about their past lives.

"Do you think they will believe us?" Belle asked nervously.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "I really hope so, though."

"Me too," Belle answered. We were silent for a moment before Belle's arms tightened around me and she started to shake.

"Belle, what is it?" I asked as I soothingly rubbed her back.

"I just can't believe that you're here, and that we are together," she replied through her tears.

"I know," I whispered as I tipped her head up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Feeling Belle's lips against mine and knowing that she was here and she remembered us brought tears to my eyes. When we pulled apart I rested my forehead against hers as we attempted to catch our breath.

"Edward," Belle gasped, "Landon." I nodded as realized that it occurred to Belle that our son was alive.

"He's alive," Belle whispered.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why are Peter and Charlotte his parents?" Bella demanded.

"I don't know," I said, "I asked Carlisle and Esme, and they didn't know either."

"He's our son, not theirs," Belle said, "He was our little miracle."

"I know," I said as I held her close, "We are going to have to talk to Peter and Charlotte and see if they remember."

"Yes," Belle said with a shake of her head, "I remember everything they did for us, and I can't bear to see them unhappy. But at the same time, knowing that Landon is out there but isn't with us is almost unbearable," she said.

"We do owe them a lot, but he is our son, not theirs," I said as I felt my frustration take over, "When I figured it out I sort of screamed at Carlisle and Esme," I admitted.

"I'm sure you were upset. I don't blame you," Belle said, "We need to get our son back."

"We will," I vowed. Belle stood up and began to pace around the meadow, and I could practically see the anger and frustration rolling off of her.

"We have other problems to deal with in the meantime," I said, causing Belle to stop mid-pace.

"Like what?" Belle asked in disbelief.

"Tanya," I replied, and suppressed a laugh when I saw her cringe.

"Right, her," Belle said, "What are we supposed to about her?"

"I guess that depends on whether or not she remembers," I answered.

"Do you think she does?" Belle asked.

"God, I hope not," I replied.

"Me too," Belle said, then she froze. "Um, Edward, we have another problem."

"What?" I asked, praying that the problem was nothing serious.

"Jacob," Belle answered, "He lives in La Push."

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Remember when I told you I knew a Jacob, and he gave me the creeps?" Belle asked.

"Yes," I replied as a feeling of dread washed over me.

"I understand it now. He gave me the creeps because he is the man who had us killed," Belle answered as she came to sit down next to me.

"Well, isn't that just perfect," I growled in frustration.

"There is one good thing," Belle said as she picked up my hand and started drawing soothing circles.

"Really, and what would that be?" I asked.

"Jacob is only fifteen," Belle answered with a slight smirk.

"Interesting," I answered with a smirk of my own.

"I figure that since he is younger than us this time, it has to help," Belle said.

"It can't hurt," I replied, "We have to make sure Tanya and Jacob don't meet."

"Right," Belle agreed.

"Something tells me that hell would break loose if that were to happen," I said, and Belle nodded in agreement. I pulled her back into my lap and just as I leaned my head closer to hers, my phone rang. Being so caught up in the moment, we both jumped in shock.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Emmett demanded.

"Oh, crap. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's time for you to get your ass back here and pick up Jasper and I," Emmett responded.

"Okay! Geez, relax. I'll be there soon," I said, and hung up before Emmett could respond.

"We have to go," I said as I stood and offered Belle my hand so she could stand.

I turned around and Belle climbed on my back. I walked as quickly as I could through the woods and before I knew it we were back to my car. I held Belle's door open and shut it again when she was safely inside. Her hand stayed clasped within mine during the drive back to school, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed when I realized that soon we would be separated. I knew it was only until tomorrow, but now that Belle remembered it seemed like a lifetime. I pulled into to school and was surprised to see my brothers waiting with Rosalie and Alice. I parked my car and we got out and walked over to the group.

"Where were you two?" Alice asked, and I knew it's was time for us to explain more than just where we were.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	11. Reconnecting

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Eleven: Reconnecting

BPOV

"Ed, do you remember how you me and Jasper used to go fishing all the time?" Emmett asked. Edward and had just finished explain everything to Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. We told them about or past lives, Jacob, and the potion. To my surprise, they all remembered everything the minute we stopped talking. It was like a collective light bulb turned on, and they all gasped at the revelation.

Rose, Alice and I shared a tear-filled hug, while Jasper and Emmett shared looks of shock and bewilderment. After we had all calmed down a bit, we started to reminisce.

"Yes," Edward replied, "And don't call me Ed."

"If I recall correctly, you were touchy about nicknames back then, too," Jasper said with a laugh.

"Well, I was given a name and I like to be called by it," Edward said, defending himself, "What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Eddie," Emmett replied with a smirk that earned a growl from Edward.

"Okay, if the two of you are done annoying Edward, there is something important you all should know," I said as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry," Jasper said, "What do we need to know?"

"Jacob is alive," I said, getting straight to the point, "He lives in La Push."

"What?" Emmett gasped in outrage.

"My dad and his dad are good friends, so I have been forced to spend time with him," I explained.

"Has he done anything to you?" Rose asked worriedly.

"No. I don't know if he even remembers anything," I explained, "He has always given me the creeps and I could never figure out why, but I guess now I know."

"Think back. Has he ever said anything to make you believe he _could_ remember?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so," I replied as I thought over past conversations I had with Jacob. "Wait, there was one thing!"

"What?" Edward asked as he turned me so I faced him, "What did he say?"

"Well, I saw him the weekend before you started at school," I explained, looking from Edward to Emmett to Jasper, "I mentioned it to him, and when I said your names he got really upset."

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked as rage filled his perfect face.

"No," I said as placed my hand on Edward's face and attempted to calm him down, "No, he just looked really pissed."

"So, it's possible he remembers," Alice said, looking distressed.

"I guess so," I admitted.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked, looking ready for a fight.

"I don't think we should do anything," Jasper replied, causing Emmett and Edward to look at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, 'we shouldn't do anything?'" Edward asked as his temper climbed once again.

"Well, it's possible that he doesn't remember. If we were to confront him in some way, then we could inadvertently cause him to remember, which we don't want. It would be better for all of us if he never became aware of our previous situations," Jasper explained, and I had to agree that his logic made a lot of sense.

"Alright, fine," Edward agreed reluctantly.

"But," Rose asked thoughtfully, "What about Tanya?"

"That another problem we have to deal with," I replied.

"For now, let's just keep on eye on her and make sure she doesn't go anywhere near Jacob," Edward said, and we all agreed. It was getting late, so we said our goodbyes, which were harder than ever now that we all remembered our previous connections. I had tears in my eyes as I drove home, because when I was away from Edward I didn't feel whole.

I made spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner, and debated whether or not to fill Charlie in about our past lives, but decided against it. I needed time to adjust to it myself before I decided whether or not to have that conversation with my father. Once we were done eating, Charlie surprised me by offering to do the dishes. I gratefully accepted his offer and went upstairs to my room.

I spent the rest of the evening getting caught up on school work. As I was working I realized I was going to have to come up with some excuse as to why I missed class today. I decided that if anyone asked I would just say wasn't feeling well. If news of my absence ever got back to Charlie I knew I could just say the illness was related to my monthly friend, and he would be too embarrassed to question me about it. After I finished my homework I got ready for bed, crawled under the covers, and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to drift off I heard a clicking noise coming from the direction of my window. I got out of bed and slowly walked to the window, and gasped when I saw Edward standing below me, throwing pebbles to get my attention. I quickly threw open the window and looked down.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile that let him know I wasn't the least bit mad.

"I missed you," he replied, and my heart melted.

"Can I come up?" He asked.

"I don't know. Charlie might hear if I go downstairs and open the door," I replied as I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"I'll climb the tree," Edward said, gesturing to the tree next to my window.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I answered, thinking how Charlie would be less than thrilled to find an injured teenager who had been trying to sneak up to his daughter's room lying on his front lawn late at night.

"I won't," he replied as he began to climb the tree. Faster than I thought possible, he was up the tree and climbing through my window. Once he was inside, he wrapped his arms around me and we held each other tightly.

No words were needed as I led Edward to my bed and we lay down. I rolled over so my head was resting on Edward's chest and my arm was draped over his stomach.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered in the darkness as he stroked my hair.

"I love you too, Belle," he replied before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Edward, everything will work out, won't it?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, "Now go to sleep, love."

"Alright. Goodnight," I said and snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight," he replied as he tightened his hold on me. I went to sleep hoping what Edward said was right, but I had a terrible feeling something bad about to happen.

Tanya POV

So far, the only thing I can say about Forks, Washington is that it is a boring, rainy, suck hole.

I wanted nothing more than to leave and never look back, but my parents insist that this is my home now, and there is nothing I can do about it. Apparently I was too much trouble in California, and they hoped this small town would be the solution to straighten me out.

_Whatever!_

The only positive thing in this rainy hell is the bronze-haired god I met at school today. Unfortunately, he comes with a mousy brown-haired girl who claims to be his "wife." Obviously she's delusional – I mean, seriously, how possessive can you be? While I don't believe that they are actually married, no matter how backwards this town is, he looks at her like she is a fallen angel, so that's a problem. I want him, and I usually get what I want, so it's only a matter of time before he surrenders to my charms.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I continue with the task at hand. I am supposed to be unpacking, but decided to climb out my bedroom window instead and see what excitement I can find around here. Thank god it's on the ground floor, so I don't have to climb down a tree or shimmy down a drain pipe. That would suck.

Once outside the window I quickly walked to my car, let it roll down the driveway and started it before driving slowly down the street. As soon as I am a safe distance from my house I sped up.

I already know downtown Forks consists of one restaurant, called The Lodge, and something else like a Piggly Wiggly. I decided not to waste my time on that sprawling metropolis and head to Port Angeles; it didn't take me that long to get there with the speed I was going.

I parked my car before getting out too explore the town. Port Angeles was bigger than I thought it would be, but I still wasn't totally impressed. I spent some time poking through stores before sitting down on a bench to eat some Chocolate Peanut Butter fudge. I got it at place called Northwest Fudge & Confections, and it was pretty good. I was minding my own business and eating my fudge when I was rudely interrupted.

"Hello beautiful," a voice behind me murmured. I spun around quickly, ready to tell off the pervert, and came face to face with a boy slightly younger than me. He had russet colored skin, long dark hair, and dark eyes. Even though he was slightly attractive, he was still a pervert and I could do better.

"Not interested," I replied before spinning back around and taking another bite of my treat.

"Well, that's too bad, because I am certainly interested in you," creepy boy said as he came and sat down next to me.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but leave me alone," I said.

"You don't remember me, do you, Tanya?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. This kid was starting to freak me out.

"I guess I understand why you wouldn't recognize me. I mean, I was a lot older back then," he continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You really don't remember?" he asked, looking like he didn't quite believe me.

"No," I replied as I stood up," and I really don't want to, so goodbye." I only made it a few steps before he caught up to me and forced me to stop.

"Okay, let me start over," he said, "My name is Jacob Black."

"Good for you," I said, stepping around him and continuing on my way.

"Will you let me explain?" Jacob asked as he hurried to catch up to me.

"Explain what?" I asked in exasperation.

"How we know each other," he replied, and something about the look on his face made me curious.

"You have two minutes," I said, hoping he would leave me alone if I let him get whatever this was off of his chest. His explanation took slightly longer than two minutes, and by the end of it I was speechless. Jacob told me all about this past life we had, and as soon as he began talking about it, everything came rushing back to me.

"I need your help," Jacob said when he finished.

"With what?" I asked as I tried to process everything.

"Edward and Isabella," Jacob replied.

"I go to school with them," I said, thinking about how mousy Bella was really Princess Isabella, and Edward was my former fiancé. I guess Bella was actually sort of right when she said Edward was her husband.

"I know. That could be helpful," Jacob said, smiling.

"What do you want to do?" I asked hesitantly.

"I want to take Edward down and claim what was rightfully mine," Jacob answered.

"I take it you mean Bella," I replied.

"Yes," he answered.

"Fine. But Edward was rightfully mine, and I want him back, so you can't hurt him," I said.

"Fine, great, whatever," Jacob answered.

"Okay, so what is your grand plan?" I asked.

"I don't have one yet," Jacob replied and I scowled.

"Then how are we supposed to get our beloveds back?" I asked.

"Well, you are going to keep an eye on them at school," Jacob explained, "And you are going to see if you can get any info on them we can use to our advantage."

"You want me to spy on them?" I asked with an evil grin.

"Exactly," Jacob answered with an equally evil grin.

"No problem," I answered confidently.

"Let's meet here again in one week and re-evaluate," Jacob said.

"Alright," I agreed.

"Have a nice night," Jacob said with a conspiratory look as he began to walk away.

"Bye," I answered, and walked back to my car. I spent the drive home thinking about how I was going to get rid of Isabella Swan and claim Edward as mine once and for all.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Happy Halloween you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	12. Overheard

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twelve: Overheard

BPOV

I was enveloped in warmth when I awoke the next morning. I cracked one eye open and couldn't help but gasp in delight when I saw Edward's emerald green eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning love," he murmured in a tired voice.

"Morning," I replied, repressing the squeal of delight I felt surfacing, as I once again realized my Edward was truly with me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I actually haven't slept that well in a long time," I admitted sheepishly.

"Neither have I," he replied. A smirk graced his beautiful face as he looked at me, obviously amused.

"What?" I asked, wondering. I was secretly hoping it wasn't because he was entertained by what I'm sure was a serious case of bed head.

"You still talk in your sleep," Edward answered, causing me to blush and wonder what I could have been mumbling about.

"Do I even want to know what I said?" I asked as I buried my face in his chest.

"You said you loved me," he answered in a whisper. Well, that wasn't so bad.

"Really?" I asked as I raised my eyes to meet his.

"Yes really," he answered before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Well, I do love you," I said as I brushed a lock of hair away from his face. It pleased me immensely that his hair was still as unruly as it was back then.

"And I love you," Edward replied before lowering his lips to meet mine. This kiss started out gentle, but soon became heated; I was just about to pull Edward's shirt over his head when a knock on my door interrupted us.

"Bella?" Charlie called, and I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Shit," I whispered, "get in the closet." Edward, who looked just as nervous as I felt, quickly hurried over to the closet. When I was sure Edward was safely out of sight, I threw open my bedroom door.

"Hi," I said slightly out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked as he took in my frazzled appearance.

"Yes," I replied quickly, "Um, when you knocked on the door it scared me, and I fell out of bed."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," my dad said, "I just figured you would be up already."

"I was just getting up," I answered, hoping he would get to the point of his visit before I ran out if lies.

"Well, I was just leaving for work, but I wanted to let you know that Billy invited us over for dinner tonight," Charlie said, and I could have sworn I heard a growl from the direction of my closet.

"Edward and I were going to work on our project tonight," I explained.

"Oh. Alright, well I guess school comes first," Charlie said, and I could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Tell the Blacks I'm sorry," I said, and Charlie nodded.

"I have to get going. So, I guess I will see you later tonight," Charlie said, and I had never been more grateful for the end of a conversation.

"Have a good day," I called after him.

"You too," Charlie replied as he walked down the stairs. As soon as Charlie was out of sight I shut my door and Edward emerged from my closet.

"That was close," I said as I went to the window. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched Charlie get into his cruiser and drive away.

"Yeah," Edward agreed as he flopped down on my bed.

"Did I actually hear you growl?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"I may have," Edward admitted, "I just couldn't stand the thought of you being anywhere _near_ the Blacks."

"I know," I answered as I made my way over to Edward and sat in his lap.

"Thank you for not going tonight," Edward murmured.

"I didn't want to go, and we really do need to finish that project," I said, and Edward started to laugh.

"I wonder what would happen if we gave a report on ourselves," Edward said, and I couldn't help but laugh with him at the thought.

"I don't think it would go over well," I answered. "And speaking of school, we are going to be so late if we don't get going."

"I guess I don't have time to change," Edward said.

"That's okay. You look really good in sweat pants and a t-shirt," I replied, and was rewarded with a crooked grin from Edward. I reluctantly got off of Edward's lap, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. As soon as I was ready to go we went downstairs. I grabbed us both a granola bar for breakfast and we were on our way.

We enjoyed a comfortable silence on our way to school as we both munched on our impromptu breakfasts. We were running late, so as soon as I pulled into the parking lot we jumped out of my truck and hurried to our homerooms.

The morning was agonizingly slow and when the bell finally rang for lunch I rushed to meet Edward. I met him in the hallway and after a quick kiss hello we went to get our lunches. As soon as we had our lunches, we went and sat under our tree. I was actually a quite shocked that it wasn't raining for the second day in a row.

"How was your morning?" Edward asked once we were seated.

"Long," I replied as I picked up a french-fry and took a bite.

"I know," Edward replied, "but I was glad that at least I didn't run into Tanya."

"She was actually peacefully quiet in homeroom today," I said, which as I thought about it struck me as strange.

"I wasn't aware Tanya knew how to be quiet," Edward said, and I snorted and started to cough on the sip of water I had just taken.

"I didn't either, come to think of it," I replied as I caught my breath.

"Well, regardless of how she is acting, I think we need to be on alert whenever we are around her," Edward said, and I nodded in agreement. We ate in silence for a moment before I broke through the silence.

"Edward…" I said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" He replied as he chewed his food.

"I think we should go see Peter and Charlotte this weekend," I said, and Edward swallowed loudly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I need to see Landon," I said, fighting back tears as I thought of my son.

"What do we say to them?" Edward asked, and I could hear the emotion in his voice as he too thought of our soon.

"I don't know," I replied as the tears I had been fighting began to fall, "But he is our son, not theirs, and…and I miss him."

"I know," Edward replied as he pulled me into his lap and held me close. I felt myself begin to calm as I clutched onto Edward and breathed in his amazing scent.

"We will think of something," Edward murmured against the top of my head, "I promise you we will think of something."

TPOV

So the little brat was alive again. A smile took over my face as I realized this new development would please Jacob. I just barely contained my joy as I watched them untangle from their embrace and finish their lunches. I was hiding behind the side wall of the school while I spied on Romeo and Juliet themselves. When I saw them stand up I quickly made my way back into the school.

I couldn't help but feel a little smug as I walked to my next class. I mean, I had only been spying on the lovebirds for one day, and I had already hit gold. Don't get me wrong - I was extremely pissed that they had been talking about me, but I couldn't exactly confront them about it without giving myself away. The last thing I needed was for Edward and Bella to find out I had been spying on them.

The rest of the afternoon flew by, and before I knew it I was walking to my locker. Edward and Bella were walking down the opposite side of the hallway from me, so I decided to say something. I had been too quiet today, they had said so themselves.

"Hi Edward," I said with a sexy flip of my hair.

"Tanya," Edward said politely while Bella rolled her eyes. I was about to say something else but they kept walking so I didn't get the chance. I decided to ignore their rudeness, because I knew Bella would be going down soon enough, and then Edward would once again be mine. I would be the winner and Edward would be my prize.

My drive home was uneventful and I was thankful to see that my parents weren't home when I got there.

Jacob never gave me his phone number, so the first thing I did was dig out our phone book in the kitchen. I flipped to the B's, and found the name Black. Much to my surprise, there was more than one. I scanned the names and addresses, and decided to go with Billy Black who lived in La Push. As soon as I saw the name, I remembered that William was Jacob's dad's name in our previous life. I quickly dialed the number and then tapped my foot impatiently while it rang.

"Hello," a voice answered after three rings.

"Um, hi, is Jacob there?" I asked as politely as I could. I assumed this was Billy, Jacob's father.

"Yep. Just a minute," the man replied. I heard him yell Jacob's name, and then some shuffling before Jacob answered.

"Hello," Jacob said.

"Hey, it's Tanya," I replied, "I have some pretty interesting info for you."

"How did you get this number?" he asked, completely ignoring everything I had just said.

"There's this new invention, called the phone book. It lists people's names and phone numbers in case you want to reach them," I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. What did you need to tell me?" he asked.

"Um, it's pretty important," I replied, "I'd rather tell you in person."

"Well, my dad and I are having dinner with Bella's dad tonight," Jacob said, "Bella was supposed to come, but apparently she has a school project to work on with Cullen."

"Okay, how about afterwards?" I asked.

"Look, I really don't want to sit through dinner with my dad and Charlie, so where do you want to meet?" Jacob asked.

"How about the parking lot of the Piggly Wiggly, or whatever the hell that grocery store is in Forks?" I asked.

"Fine," Jacob replied, "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Alright" I answered and we both hung up. A half hour later I was sitting in the parking lot of the grocery store when Jacob pulled in on a motorcycle.

"Are you old enough to drive that thing?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I built it, so I should be able to ride it," Jacob answered.

"Fair enough," I replied.

"So, what do you know?" Jacob asked, getting to the point.

"Well, first of all, Edward and Bella remember our former lives," I said before adding, "oh, and also, their son is alive."

"What?" Jacob asked looking both surprised and pleased.

"Do you remember those two people who helped them, Peter and Charlotte?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jacob answered.

"I guess they have him, and Edward and Bella are going to talk to them this weekend," I explained.

"We are going to follow them there," Jacob said, and I could see a plan forming.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yep. We need to know where the baby is," Jacob said.

"Why, what are we going to do?" I asked as I started to get both excited and nervous.

"We are going to kidnap him," Jacob said with an evil smile.

"We are?" I asked for the second time.

"Bella and Edward would do anything to get him back, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"So, we are going to use the baby to ensure their futures with us," Jacob said. It was a good plan.

"How do we do this?" I asked.

"Well, were are going to need some help," Jacob said as another evil smile made its way on to his face, "and I think I know just the guys who can help us."

"Who is going to help us?" I asked.

"My Quileute friends and the former Royal Guards, of course" Jacob answered.

"Perfect," I replied with and evil smile of my own

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	13. Coming Together

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Thirteen: Coming Together

JPOV

Tanya left shortly after I unveiled my master plan to her, and immediately after she was gone I began to pace back and forth, trying to decide what my next step should be. I knew I had to talk to Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul and Jared; convincing them to cooperate with me wouldn't be easy, but their help was imperative if I were to pull this off successfully. It was a risky plan, and maybe if I had the luxury of time I could have come up with something smarter, but I knew I had to do something drastic to get Bella back. Fate threw me a nasty curve ball by making me a fifteen year old kid instead of a forty year old nobleman to deal with this situation, and the bitterness I felt only fueled my anger and desire to reclaim the woman who was destined to be mine.

When I arrived home, I was irritated to see that Charlie was still there. I didn't even bother to say hello, but instead just walked into my room and slammed the door. I flopped down on my bed and thought of everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks.

When Bella first said that the new kids starting at her school were named Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, I was bombarded with images of the past. Once I adjusted to the memories and accepted what I realized to be the truth, anger overtook me when I realized that the man who stole my fiancée so many decades ago had come back to keep her from me once again. I knew that I was going to have to take him down once and for all, and now I had a way.

Contemplating my plan, I grabbed my cell phone off of my desk and called the first name on my list. Once all my calls where complete I shoved my phone in the pocket of my jeans and opened my window. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with my dad and Charlie, so I climbed out of the window and sneaked down to the beach. Ten minutes later, all of the guys had arrived and we sat down so I could tell them the plan.

"What is going on, Jake?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what's this meeting about?" Embry asked, annoyed that he had been pulled away from whatever he was doing.

"Well, it is kind of a long story, and you may not believe me," I said, and received five confused looks from my friends. I explained all about our past, and what had happened with Edward and Bella. I was surprised, but pleased, to see by the looks on their faces that they all appeared to remember the events as I described them. It would have been difficult to convince them they were palace guards in another life.

"So, now that we are all caught up, I have some news," I said, and I could tell they were intrigued.

"What news?" Paul asked.

"Edward Masen is back. Except this time his name is Edward Cullen," I explained, and was pleased to see the looks of anger on their faces.

"He destroyed our kingdom and caused Isabella to betray you all those years ago," Jared said as his face turned red with rage. "He deserves to pay once and for all."

"Yes he does, and I have a plan," I said.

"Well, share it with the group," Quil said eagerly.

"Landon, their little brat, is also alive and well," I explained. "The interesting thing is, he is not their son."

"Huh? Whose son is he?" Sam asked.

"Peter and Charlotte's," I said.

"Aren't those the two people who helped them before?" Quil asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"How did they end up with Landon?" Embry asked.

"Not sure. But I do know that in this life they are Bella's uncle and aunt," I answered.

"You're right. That is interesting," Sam said.

"Isn't it, though?" I agreed, "Anyway, I happen to know Edward and Bella are very upset about their son belonging to someone else, and they are going to talk to Peter and Charlotte about it this weekend."

"How do you know that?" Paul asked, "Have you been spying on them?"

"No, but Tanya has," I said with a smirk.

"Tanya?" Jared asked.

"Yes, Tanya," I replied before changing the subject, "and we are going to kidnap Landon."

"Why?" Sam asked looking slightly skeptical.

"It will hurt Edward and make Bella come to me," I explained.

"How exactly will it make Bella come to you?" Sam asked.

"I will have her son, and she will have to come to me," I said, and then rolled my eyes at their skeptical looks, "Don't question the plan."

"What do you need us to do?" Jared asked.

"Well, once we have the baby we will need to take turns guarding him," I said.

"You mean we're going to babysit?" Quil asked with an annoyed look on his face, which I ignored.

"Where are you planning to keep him?" Paul asked.

"In that abandoned cabin we found when we were hiking," I said looking at Paul and Embry.

"How are you going to get the baby?" Embry asked.

"Tanya and I are going to follow Bella and Edward to Peter and Charlotte's house," I explained, "Once we know where it is we can get to the baby."

"How?" Quil asked.

"We will sneak in and take him during the night," I answered.

"I don't know. It sounds awfully risky," Sam said.

"It will work," I said before turning to walk back up the beach toward my house, "just wait for my call."

"Hey Jake," Paul said, stopping me.

"What?" I asked in irritation.

"What happened to James and Laurent?" Paul asked, "I mean, you gave them that potion stuff too, right?"

"Yeah I did," I said with a shrug of my shoulder, "I don't know what happened to them, though, and I really don't care." I walked away after that without a backwards glance. When I got home I climbed back through my window, got in bed, and fell into a blissful sleep with dreams of getting Isabella back within my grasp.

The rest of the week went quickly, and before I knew it Saturday arrived. Tanya came to my house bright and early, and she drove us to Bella's house. We parked down the block, walked to her house, and hid behind a tree. It didn't take long for Edward to arrive, and I had to hold down my breakfast when Bella ran out and immediately attached herself to his lips.

Once they untangled and got into his car, we ran to ours. We stayed a few cars behind them and arrived at the destination in no time. We again parked a block away and hid behind a bush. We watched as they rang the doorbell and Peter and Charlotte opened the door. As soon as the four of them went back inside I pulled out my cell phone.

BPOV

To say I was a nervous wreck would be the understatement of the century. I was about to come face to face with my long lost son. It didn't seem to matter that I had already seen him at the hospital when he re-entered the world; I hadn't remembered everything then. All I knew at that point was that he was the baby I had been dreaming of, which was scary enough. Now I remembered him, and part of me was afraid that when I saw him I wouldn't feel the same connection I felt all those years ago.

It wasn't just seeing Landon again that freaked me out, but also the thought of hurting Peter and Charlotte. They had done so much for us back then, and now we were going to inform them that their son wasn't really their son. We were going to destroy them, and I wasn't sure I was ready to do that. I wanted my son more than anything, but I hated that I had to break the hearts of two good people to get him.

I tossed and turned all last night while I tried to figure out what to do. When Edward arrived this morning I threw myself into his arms and kissed him with everything I had. I knew he could sense my anxiety, but he didn't comment on it as he helped me into the car. We rode in silence most of the way because I was too lost in my thoughts to make conversation. I was grateful that Edward didn't push me to talk as the war waged within me.

"I can't do this," I blurted out when I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he glanced at me quickly before turning back to the road, "Do you want me to turn around?"

"No," I answered quickly. "No, I want to see Landon."

"Then what's wrong?" Edward asked with a look of concern.

"I can't tell them," I explained in a panic. "I need more time to figure out what to say to them."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked as he took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Yes, I'm sure. We can't just blurt this out," I explained. "We need a plan first, and right now we don't really have one."

"No, I guess we don't," Edward agreed.

"Also, I think we should have Carlisle and Esme with us when we tell them," I said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"They can answer questions and explain things better then we can," I said, and Edward nodded at the logic of what I was saying.

"That's actually a really good idea," Edward said as he pulled into Peter and Charlotte's driveway. "It may take a while to convince them, and Carlisle and Esme would be very helpful with that." Edward turned to face me and took both of my hands in his.

"You're sure about this? I mean, seeing him and having to leave without him later?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I answered, "I just want to see Landon today. I don't want to tell them anything yet."

"Okay, but we should talk to Carlisle and Esme when we get home," Edward said.

"First thing, I promise," I said, and Edward nodded. He dropped my hand and we got out of the car before walking quickly to the front door. I knocked, and a moment later the door flew open.

"Well, this is a nice surprise!" Peter said with a happy smile on his face. Charlotte was standing next him looking just as happy.

"We were in the area, and I really wanted to see Landon," I explained.

"Of course, come on in," Charlotte said as she and Peter led us into the living room. I noticed the room was full of baby things, including a swing currently being occupied by my son. Charlotte got Landon out of the swing and brought him over to where we were standing.

"Why don't we sit?" Peter said.

"Can I hold him?" I asked as I sat down on the couch between Charlotte and Edward.

"Of course," Charlotte replied as she gently placed him in my arms. I looked down at him and felt tears threaten to flow as his green eyes met my brown ones. When Landon yawned contentedly and snuggled into my body, I felt a wave of relief crash over me. It turns out I had nothing to worry about, because the connection was still there and it was stronger than ever.

"He is amazing," I murmured as I gently stroked his forehead.

"He really is, isn't he?" Charlotte said with pride. The four of us made small talk while my son napped in my arms. A little while later I glanced at the clock and realized just how late it was getting.

"We should go," I said as I reluctantly handed Landon back to Charlotte.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Peter asked.

"I would, but I have to make dinner for Charlie," I explained, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"My brother can make his own dinner," he said, and I laughed.

"His idea of making dinner is bringing home a pizza," I said and Peter laughed.

"Fine. Go take of my brother, but please come back and see us soon," Peter said.

"We will," I agreed, knowing full well that we would be seeing them soon. After saying our goodbyes, Edward and I made our way back out to the car.

"God, our son is just as amazing as he was back then," I said as Edward drive us home.

"I know," Edward agreed, and I saw the look of awe on his face as he thought of Landon.

"I'm sorry I hogged him the whole time," I said guiltily, "You never got a chance to hold him."

"It's alright," Edward said, "It was enough just to see him in your arms again."

"It killed me to give him back, but I knew it was for the best," I said with a sad sigh.

"We will talk to Carlisle and Esme tomorrow, I promise," Edward said.

"Okay," I agreed. We arrived back at my house a short time later, and after Edward parked the car he walked me to my door. We exchanged a heated kiss and I promised to be at Edward's house first thing in the morning.

After I watched him drive away, I went inside to make enchiladas for dinner. I knew I was being more quiet than usual, but Charlie never commented on it. He looked like he wanted to ask me what was up while he helped me with the dishes, but then seemed to think better of it, which I was glad for.

I spent the rest of the night in my room reading and daydreaming about my son. I feel asleep quickly and was irritated when I was awoken by the ringing of the phone. I heard Charlie's door open and then him clomping down the stairs as he went to answer the phone.

I was just about to fall back to sleep when my door flew open and in walked Charlie, fumbling to put on his uniform as he entered my room.

"Bella," Charlie called, and I could hear the urgency in his voice. I shot up in bed knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was Peter," Charlie said, and I felt dread building in my stomach.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Landon was kidnapped," Charlie answered.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok so first I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I got have of this chapter written and then I got the flu so it took me longer to finish then it normally does. I hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving. Since it's almost Thanksgiving I thought I would take a second to tell how thankful I am that you guys read, review and enjoy my story. Thanks it means alot to me :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	14. Breaking

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fourteen: Breaking

BPOV

"What did you just say?" I asked hoarsely. I couldn't have possibly heard my father correctly.

"Sweetie, Landon was kidnapped," my dad said, bringing fear to the surface.

"But I just saw him this afternoon," I said as I fought back tears.

"I know honey," Charlie said as he stroked my hair in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Unfortunately nothing could comfort me right now.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping the details would help me make sense of this mess.

"Well, Peter and Charlotte put Landon to bed," Charlie explained, "but when Charlotte went in to check on him a few hours later, he was gone."

"We have to go," I said as I began to untangle myself from my sheets to stand up.

"No, _I_ have to go. _You_ need to stay here," Charlie said.

"What? No, I have to go with you," I demanded.

"Bella, I know you want to be there for your aunt and uncle, but right now it would be more helpful if you stayed here," Charlie said.

"Why?" I asked, trying to hide my growing hysteria.

"I have to go get things under control, take statements, secure the scene," Charlie explained, "As soon as things settle down and we get organized, I will call you, okay?"

"Promise," I demanded. "Promise you'll call."

"I promise," Charlie answered, "Now I have to go."

"Okay," I whispered.

"It'll be okay," Charlie promised before kissing my head and walking out of the room. I listened to him put on his shoes, grab his keys, and then the walk out the front door. As soon as he was gone I dropped down on my bed and broke apart. Sobs wracked my body as I thought of my baby boy and all the horror he could be facing right now.

In the midst of my sobs I realized I needed Edward. Landon was his son too, and he needed to know what was happening, but more than anything I needed him to help me stay strong. I ran down the stairs, not even bothering to get dressed, and began to search for my car keys. Once I found them I grabbed my purse, slipped on some shoes, grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. Part of me knew I should stay and wait for Charlie to call, but I didn't know how long it would take him to do what he needed to do, and I needed Edward.

I hopped into my truck and took off. I pushed my truck to its limits in my rush, and just prayed it wouldn't die on me. Tears streamed down my face as I drove, but luckily I was still able to see. The last thing I needed was to get in a car accident.

I almost missed the turn to Edward's house, but luckily I saw it just in time. My truck came to a squealing stop as I stomped on the brake, and I jumped out and ran to the front door. I pounded on the front door, not even caring that it was the middle of the night and everyone was probably asleep.

Esme answered the door. She was still half asleep, but the moment she saw my disheveled appearance she woke all the way up.

"Bella dear, what's the matter?" she asked as she put her arm around my shoulder and led me into the house.

"Edward," I sobbed, "I need Edward."

"Alright, sit down. I'll go up and get him," Esme said before rushing up the stairs. Carlisle emerged from his and Esme's bedroom and hurried over when he saw me.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say from the top of the stairs, and I whirled around at the sound of his voice. I ran to him and threw myself into his arms. Burying my face in his neck, I let the sobs once again take over.

"Bella, love you're scaring me," Edward said as he rubbed my back, "What's going on?"

"Landon," I managed to choke out.

"What about him?" Edward asked, and I could hear fear in his voice.

"He was kidnapped," I said, and Edward's hands froze on my back.

"What?" Edward asked in disbelief and horror.

"Tonight," I sobbed, "Landon was kidnapped tonight."

"Oh God, no!" Esme said as tears welled in her eyes as well.

"My dad went over to Peter and Charlotte's to help," I continued, "But he wouldn't let me go."

"Our little boy," Edward said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I answered, and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. Edward and I held each other tightly as we tried to comfort each other as best we could.

"Who would do this?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"If I had to guess, I would say it was Jacob," Edward said.

"Edward, we don't even know if he remembers our past," I said, "And even if he does, how could he possibly know Landon is alive?"

"I don't know. Maybe Jacob overheard your father talking with his father about his new nephew?" Edward wondered.

"It's possible, but I just don't know," I said, feeling helpless.

"I know," Edward murmured as he pulled me close again, "I know."

"My dad said he would call me when things calmed down," I said, "I should be home in case he calls." Edward nodded and reluctantly released me from his grasp.

"I need you Edward," I said as I desperately grabbed his arm. Edward looked over towards Esme and Carlisle, who looked just as upset as we did.

"Go," Esme said, and Edward ran to the hall closet to get his shoes and coat. He pulled me out the door as Emmett and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked just as Edward shut the door and we ran to my truck. We were silent as Edward drove us back to my house and I knew we were both praying that our baby boy would be alright.

JPOV

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I demanded as I stared down at the screaming baby; the little brat had been wailing non-stop since we got in the car. The kidnapping itself went off without a hitch, but now that I had the baby I realized the flaw in my plan. Babies needed to be taken care of, and I really wasn't in the mood to do that. I had been in a great mood because of our success earlier, but now thanks to the incessant screaming, I had a pounding headache.

As soon as Tanya and I were sure of the baby's exact location, I had called the boys back at the rez and told them to be ready. Tanya and I drove back to the reservation to finalize the plans. Once there, I explained to everyone what was going to happen; I would go back with Quil and Embry to get the baby, while everyone else would stay back to get ready for the baby's arrival. I put Tanya in charge of getting all the crap the baby would need; I figured being a chick she would know these things.

Quil, Embry and I drove back to Peter and Charlotte's house. We watched and waited until all the lights were off and we were sure they were asleep. Luckily, as we watched, we were able to figure out which room was the baby's.

There was a tree right next to the baby's window, so I climbed up while Embry and Quil stayed behind as my lookouts. I lucked out again when I reached the window and discovered it was unlocked; I slid it open and climbed into the room.

I silently walked across the room and peered over the railing of the crib. The runt was asleep, so I picked him up and made my way back to the window. Climbing back down was not nearly as easy with a baby, but I managed.

Once I got back to the car I threw open the door and flopped down into the seat. Unfortunately, as soon as the light from the car hit the baby's face he woke up and started to scream. So then, trapped in a car with a screaming infant, my main concern became losing my mind.

"How do I get this thing to be quiet?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know," Quil said as he drove.

"Rock him, or something," Embry said from the passenger's seat. I was desperate, so I began to move the baby from one side of my body to the other. That didn't work, so I gave up after five minutes and just set him on the seat next to me. Embry glanced back, and when he saw where I placed the baby a look of disapproval graced his face.

"You can't just put him on the seat," he said. "He could roll off, get hurt, and then you would be screwed."

"Okay, alright," I said, once again picking up the hysterical infant.

"Don't worry, we are almost there," Quil said.

"Thank God," I answered. Ten long minutes later, we pulled up to the abandoned cabin in the woods where everyone was waiting for us. I threw open the car door and rushed into the cabin, and as soon as I spotted Tanya I handed the baby to her.

"Do something with it," I said.

"Like what?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know, give him a bottle or something!" I said in exasperation, "Shouldn't you know about this shit?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I _don't_ know about this shit," Tanya snapped.

"Well, what did you get for him at the store?" I asked in frustration.

"I don't know - diapers, bottles, formula and a pacifier," Tanya answered, "Basically, I went through the baby aisle and got the first things I saw."

"Well, make a bottle," I said, "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, but if you want me to help, you better start treating me with more respect," Tanya said before she stormed off. As soon as Tanya was out of sight I dropped into the nearest chair and began to message my aching temples.

"Jacob," Sam said from his place across the room.

"What?" I snapped getting seriously pissed off.

"Are you absolutely sure this place is abandoned?" Sam asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"It's just that all this furniture and stuff was here when got here, and there are clothes in the bedroom," Sam explained.

"Well, I assume if someone was living here they would have locked the door, right?" I asked.

"I guess," Sam said as Tanya came out of the kitchen. I noticed with some relief that the baby had stopped crying as was now sucking on the bottle.

"He is falling asleep," Tanya said as she looked down at his face.

"Thank God," I replied.

"Where is he supposed to sleep?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "Put him on the bed in the other room." Tanya nodded and walked into the other room, and I closed my eyes and rested me head on the back of the chair.

"He is asleep. I gave him the pacifier and he conked right out," she said, sounding proud of her accomplishment. The newfound silence was short lived, though, because not five minutes later he began to scream again. Tanya rushed into the bedroom and came out a minute later carrying the baby and looking disgusted.

"I think he needs his diaper changed," she said, looking directly at me.

"Oh hell, no!" I said, causing Tanya to shoot me a deadly glare. Without a word she stomped out of the room and returned a few moments later carrying what I assumed was the dirty diaper. After disposing of it in the kitchen garbage, she washed her hands and came back to the living room.

"I changed him and he went back to sleep," she said, and then added, "Don't expect me to do all the work here. This was your plan, Jacob, so you will help." Just as I was about to respond to her demand, the front door flew open and we all whipped around to see who it was.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?" an angry voice demanded from the doorway.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok so else got their copy of Eclispe on Saturday. I did and have already watched one without the commentary and once with the commentary with Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart. Too funny! Also the feature that lets you jump ahead to scenes with Edward in them is genius :) Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	15. Surprise Guests

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fifteen: Surprise Guests

EPOV

Belle was shaking as I held her, and I knew it wasn't from the cold but the sobs that continued to rack through her body. More than anything, I wished I could say I was being strong for both Belle and my son, but truthfully I was barely hanging on. Tears were silently cascading down my cheeks, and while I knew I should say something to ease Belle's fears, I couldn't. My mind was filled with horrifying scenarios of what could be happening to my child at this very moment.

Forcing myself to cast those terrible thoughts aside, I glanced down at the phone that now rested in front of Belle and me. Belle had grabbed the phone from the kitchen when we first got here, and frantically checked the caller ID to see if she had missed a call from Charlie. Belle decided she wanted to go wait up in her room once we figured out no call had been missed. I numbly followed her up the stairs and flopped down on her bed. Belle curled into my lap, and an hour later we were still in the same position.

I was engaged in a staring contest with the phone, willing it to ring. After a minute, I blinked and looked away. As if it were waiting to catch me off guard, however, it rang then and caused Belle and I to jump a foot in the air. Once Belle regained her composure, she dove for the phone.

"Dad?" Belle said in desperation, "Did you find him?" When Belle looked even more depressed than before, I knew Charlie's answer was not what either of us wanted to hear.

"Okay," Belle whispered, and I could tell she was trying to hide just how upset she was from Charlie. They talked for another minute, and I tried to calm Belle down by stroking her hair. I knew it wasn't working, but I felt helpless and didn't know what else to do.

"Can I come to Peter and Charlotte's now?" Belle asked. Charlie must have said yes because she perked up just a tiny bit.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Belle answered, "Bye." She hit the off button on the phone, threw it on the bed, and grabbed my hand.

"My dad said I can go to Peter and Charlotte's now," Belle said and I nodded.

"I figured," I answered, "Let's go."

"We are going to have to tell them, aren't we?" Belle asked, and I knew she was talking about our past and out connection to Landon.

"Yes," I replied, "I think me showing up with you is going to raise some questions."

"Edward, I don't even know where to start," Belle said as she looked up at me with her sad chocolate brown eyes. "How do we tell them their son that's just been kidnapped isn't really their son?"

"Belle, I think Carlisle should come with us," I said, "He would be able to explain things better than we ever could."

"Call him," Belle said, and I knew she was just as desperate for help with this as I was. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my phonebook to Carlisle's name. Once I hit send, the phone only rang once before he picked up.

"Edward, did you hear anything?" he asked.

"They haven't found him yet," I said, trying and failing to hide my despair.

"I'm sorry, son," Carlisle replied.

"Belle and I are going to Peter and Charlotte's right now," I said "We are going to have to explain our past to them and we need your help."

"I'm on my way," Carlisle replied, "I will be at Bella's house as soon as I can."

"Thank you," I replied gratefully before hanging up.

"He is coming," I told Belle as I stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Belle and I waited outside for twenty minutes before Carlisle finally arrived. We climbed into the back seat of Carlisle's car before he could get out.

With the exception of Belle giving Carlisle directions, we didn't talk the whole way there. When Carlisle pulled up in front of the house we jumped out and ran to the front door. Charlie answered, and to say he was surprised to see me and Carlisle would be an understatement.

"Bella, what's going on?" Charlie asked, "Why are Edward and his father here?"

"Well, we have to talk to the three of you," Belle said.

"Okay," Charlie said skeptically as he stepped aside to let us in.

"Where are the other police officers?" Belle asked.

"Everything that could be done here was done, so I gave them their assignments," Charlie explained, "I have some officers talking to neighbors, some taking things from Landon's room to a lab to be tested for finger prints, things like that."

"Oh, okay," Belle answered as we walked into the living room. Peter and Charlotte were sitting on the couch looking more distraught then I had ever seen them. Guilt consumed me as I realized were about make things worse, but I knew it had to be done.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as looked up at us with red puffy eyes.

"Um, well," Belle began, "There is something we need to tell you."

"Does it have to do with Landon?" Charlotte asked looking at us with eyes that mirrored her husband's.

"Yes," Belle replied, and I could tell she was about to break down.

"Carlisle, will you…?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Belle and pulled her close to me. Carlisle nodded and took a deep breath.

"What I am about to tell you is going to sound strange, but I assure you it's all true," Carlisle said before launching into the tale of our past.

"That's insane," Peter said as soon as Carlisle finished.

"I know that it sounds crazy, but it is true," Carlisle said.

"But it can't be," Charlie said looking as confused as Peter.

"I delivered him," Charlotte whispered and we all turned to stare at her.

"What?" Peter asked.

"When Bella had Landon, I delivered him," Charlotte said as looked as Belle.

"You remember?" Belle asked as she leaned forward and took Charlotte's hands.

"Yes," Charlotte replied, "I just…I just can't believe that the son I carried for nine months and gave birth to really isn't mine."

"I'm so sorry," Belle said, and Charlotte shook her head.

"This isn't your fault," she said as she squeezed Belle's hands, "What are we going to do?"

"First we're going to find Landon," I said, breaking into the conversation, "We can figure the rest out after that."

Charlie's cell phone rang just as I finished speaking. It seemed to snap him out of some kind of daze he was in from trying to process what he had just heard.

"Chief Swan," he said when he answered it, and walked out of the room. We didn't speak as we waited for Charlie, and five minutes later when he re-entered the room we all looked at him anxiously.

"They were able to identify the finger print they took off the window sill," Charlie explained, and the look on his face told me he wasn't happy with the results.

JPOV

Whirling around I came face to face with the angry voice in the doorway, and to say I was shocked would be putting it mildly. Standing there, looking livid, were none other than James and Laurent. They were not alone, however; standing next to James was a woman with fiery red hair.

"I asked you a question, boy," James said as he glared daggers at me.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" I replied, not liking James's tone.

"It looks like you're trespassing," James replied.

"Look, we didn't know you lived here, I swear," Embry said from the corner where he was watching our exchange.

"We thought this place was abandoned," Quil added.

"Oh – the fact that the place isn't empty and has our stuff in it didn't tip you off?" the woman standing next to James asked, and I noticed she was just as pissed as James.

"Well, somebody told us not to worry about them," Tanya said as she, too, glared at me. James stormed over to me, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and lifted me up.

"I am going to ask you one more time. What the hell are you doing in my house?" James demanded.

"Well, I kidnapped a baby, and we are hiding him here," I said, telling the truth because I knew there was no way he would believe it.

"You lying, little shit," James said as he dropped me on the ground, "Get out now before I call the cops." Fortunately the baby chose that moment to start screaming, causing James' eyes to widen in shock.

"See? I told you," I said as I stood up and dusted myself off. Tanya ran into the other room to get the screaming infant.

"Oh great, now we are accessories to kidnapping," the woman with James complained. Tanya came back into the room, and I noticed she was sort of bouncing up and down as she attempted to calm the baby.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. I didn't really care, I just wanted it to stop crying and I was hoping she would know what to do.

"I think the screaming and thump you made when you hit the floor woke him," Tanya said as she sat down on the couch and continued her efforts.

"Well, make it stop," I said as I felt my headache flair up again.

"I'm trying," Tanya said, and I noticed with slight amusement that she looked ready to kill me.

"Well, try harder," I demanded. Apparently that was the last straw, because Tanya jumped up, shoved the baby into my arms, stormed in to the bedroom and slammed the door. As soon as the baby was in my arms, it began to cry even harder. Apparently, the hatred was mutual.

"Somebody take him," I said through clenched teeth. Embry, sensing my mood, quickly stepped over and took the baby from me. Of course the little brat stopped crying the second Embry took him.

"Okay, why did you kidnap a baby?" James asked, "It clearly wasn't because you are good with children."

"It's a long, complicated story," I said as I flopped down on the couch, "and it actually involves you."

"Well, you have taken over our house, so yes, I would say it involves us," James said.

"It's so much more than just your house that involves you," I replied with a smirk.

"Like what?" Laurent asked as he spoke for the first time.

"If I told you my name is Jacob Black, would that mean anything to you?" I asked.

"No," James and Laurent replied.

"How about if I told you I was in love with Isabella Swan, but she is in love with Edward Masen?" I asked, and looked at their faces. If what I just said affected them, they hid it well.

"No," they replied once again.

"Perhaps I should explain further," I said.

"I think that would be a good idea," James said.

"Before I do, she needs to leave," I said and pointed to the red head.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said fiercely.

"She is not part of this, and I don't want her here," I said.

"James, tell him I am not going anywhere," she said as she looked at me with disgust.

"Why don't you go into the room with the other girl?" James said, causing her to turn her furious glare on him.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked clearly outraged, "This kid kidnapped a baby, broke into our house, and you are putting him before me?"

"Victoria, please just go into the other room so I can hear his story and decided whether or not to call the cops on him," James said, causing Victoria to huff and stomp into the other room.

"Okay, now that I have thoroughly pissed off my girlfriend and risked my chances of getting any for the next month," James said, looking frustrated, "tell us what the hell is going on."

"Okay, first of all, I don't care about your sex life or the lack thereof," I said. "Second, everything I am about to tell you is true, so don't question me."

"Just get on with it," Laurent demanded.

"Alright," I replied before launching into my tale.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	16. Pursuit and Chance Meetings

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Sixteen: Pursuit and Chance Meetings

BPOV

"What did the results say?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"The fingerprints were Jacob Black's," Charlie said, his face full of shock.

"I knew it," Edward growled from his spot next to me.

"I can't believe he would do something so horrible," Charlie exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Even after everything we told you about him?" I asked. Charlie thought a moment before giving me an answer.

"I believe that the forty year old Jacob did the things you said he did back then," my dad said, "It's just hard for me to wrap my head around the idea that the sixteen year old Jacob that I know could do something like this."

"I'm sorry Dad," I said sincerely, "I know Billy is your friend, so I understand why this is going to be hard for you."

"God," Charlie almost mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair, "I have to track down and arrest my best friend's son, because he kidnapped my nephew, who is sort of, but not at the moment really, my daughter's son." Charlie looked as confused as the statement he just made sounded, but I had to give him full credit for trying to grasp the situation as it was.

"This is so messed up," I moaned into my hands as I held my head.

"Charlie, how do we find Jacob?" Edward asked as he rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm going to go talk to Billy and see if he has any idea where Jacob may have gone," Charlie answered.

"I'm going with you," I said, and Charlie nodded.

"I assume you're coming, too?" Charlie asked as he looked at Edward.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Hmmph," Charlie acknowledged, looking at both of us. "When this is all over and Landon is found," he finally said, "the three of us are going to sit down and discuss this relationship of yours." I just nodded. That conversation was inevitable, and I didn't want to waste time discussing it when we could be out looking for Landon.

"Let's go," Charlie said, and we started for the door.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked Carlisle, Peter and Charlotte.

"We will stay here in case someone calls or hears anything," Charlotte said.

"I'll stay with them," Carlisle said.

"We will call you when we hear anything," I said before walking over and hugging Charlotte.

"Find our boy," she whispered into my ear. I was too choked up to say anything, so I just nodded and went to join Edward and Charlie as they walked out the door.

We drove to La Push in Charlie's cruiser, and of course Charlie made Edward sit in the back. If we weren't racing to save my son from a lunatic, I probably would have found the sight of Edward behind the cage hilarious. Even though I was too stressed to enjoy it, I am pretty sure Charlie was getting a kick out Edward being back there.

"Do you think Billy knows anything about this?" I asked as we drove.

"No," Charlie answered without hesitation. I must have looked skeptical, because Charlie sighed.

"I know you think that I am trying to protect my friend, but I'm not," Charlie said, "I've spent enough time with Billy to know he's not aware of any of this."

"How do you know, though?" I persisted, "Jacob is his son, so I am guessing he would do anything to protect him, which includes keeping things from you."

"I guess," Charlie agreed, "But I don't think Billy would protect Jacob if he knew Jacob was planning on kidnapping a baby."

"That's probably true," I said, even though I wasn't entirely convinced. We were silent for the rest of the ride and as I watched the trees fly by the car window I thought of my son and prayed that we would find him before Jacob did something drastic.

I didn't know a lot about Jacob now, but I was pretty sure he wasn't a fan of babies. I had to fight back images of Jacob leaving Landon alone in a room and ignoring him as he cried, or of him handing Landon over to someone as equally terrible. I pushed those thoughts from my mind, because I knew if I dwelled on them I would have a panic attack, and that would be the last thing we would need right now.

Charlie pulled up in front of the Black's house a little while later and we sat in silence for a moment after Charlie stopped the car.

"Do we tell Billy about all the past life stuff?" he asked.

"I think we have to," Edward said from his place behind the cage, "I don't think we have a choice."

Yeah, alright," Charlie said as we climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. Charlie knocked on the door and Billy answered a minute later.

"Charlie? Well this is unexpected," Billy said as he wheeled out of the way so we could enter the house.

"Do you know where Jacob is?" Charlie asked, getting straight to point.

"No, I haven't seen him all night," Billy answered, "Why?"

"We have reason to believe he kidnapped a baby tonight," Charlie said.

"That's insane," Billy said, and I noticed he had gone a little pale.

"We found his fingerprints on the window sill of the baby's room," Charlie explained.

"Jake must have been set up," Billy said as he shook his head, "I mean, he has no reason to kidnap a baby."

"Actually, he does," Charlie said, "Billy, what I am about to tell you will sound strange, but I honestly believe it's all true." I was feeling restless and I really didn't want to hear the story of my past again, so I stopped Charlie before he launched into his story.

"Dad, I'm going to walk down to the beach," I said, "I need some air, and I don't need to hear this story again."

"Alright, fine," Charlie said.

"I'll go with you," Edward said before grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. It only took us a few minutes to walk to the beach, and I was surprised to see that it was not empty. It was the middle of the night, but standing a few feet away from us was a woman with fiery red hair.

"Hello," she said when she saw us, and I noticed the slightly pissed of look on her face.

"Hi," Edward and I replied.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she began to pace.

"Not really," she replied, "My house was broken into."

"I'm sorry," I replied, but I couldn't help but think that she could have worse problems.

"Oh, and apparently I am now an accomplice to kidnapping," she was ranting now, but her last line took the breath right out of me

TPOV

Jacob is a stupid asshole.

This is the thought that had been floating around in my mind ever since we, or should I say Jacob, kidnapped the baby. I mean, Jacob actually took the baby from the house, therefore he kidnapped him, not me.

When Jacob arrived with the baby he immediately threw the baby into my arms and demanded I take care of it. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I am not the motherly type, so saying that I am in over my head would be the understatement of the century.

I figured when Jacob said he wanted to kidnap a baby that he would actually look after it. Apparently, in Jacob Land, kidnapping a baby means stealing a baby and handing it off to Tanya so she can do all the work and I can sit on my lazy ass.

In the past couple of hours when Jacob has demanded that I do something that involves the baby I chant _Edward, Edward, Edward _in my head so I remember why I am putting up with this.

To top it all off, the house that Jacob thought was abandoned actually belonged to someone. You would have thought that the furniture would have tipped Jacob off but, like I said, he is a stupid asshole.

I found myself trapped in a bedroom with a sleeping infant and Victoria, who I was shocked to learn was James's girlfriend. Jacob was explaining our past to James and Laurent, and he didn't want Victoria to hear. Victoria was not pleased about being banished to the bedroom, and was currently pacing the room. I was pleased because she was also muttering about how much of an ass Jacob was.

"I agree," I said, causing her to pause mid-pace and look at me like she just remembered I was in the room.

"What?" she said, looking confused and irritated because I interrupted her "You agree with what?"

"I agree that Jacob is an ass," I replied, and she smirked.

"I might like you if you hadn't broken into my home and made me an accessory to kidnapping," she answered and resumed her pacing. We didn't talk again because, well, it was pretty clear she didn't want to. It was too bad though, because it would have been nice to bitch to someone about Jacob what hated him like I did.

Although now that I thought about it, it was probably best that we didn't talk, because I really didn't want to wake up the screaming poop machine.

"Okay, that's it. I am getting out of here," Victoria said as she stopped pacing and looked around the room.

"Really? And how do you plan to do that?" I asked, knowing there was no way Jacob would let her walk out the front door. I am guessing James wouldn't be too pleased, either.

"I'll go out the window," she replied as she pointed to the window next to the bed.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked, hoping he answer wasn't going to be the police station.

"I don't know, but I have to get out of this room," she answered as she walked over to the window and wrenched it open. Luckily it didn't make any noise so we didn't have to worry about the guys in the front room hearing it.

"Wait," I said putting my hand on her arm to stop her as she climbed out the window.

"What?" She said looking impatient.

"You're not going to the police, are you?" I asked because I really didn't want to go to jail.

"No," she replied, "I want to, but James and Laurent are involved in this now, and I don't want them to go to jail and, like I said, I am an accessory so I would probably end in jail too."

"Alright," I said and let go of her arm. I watched her climb out the window, land on the ground outside and turn around to face me again.

"Can you shut the window?" she asked, and I had to admit it was nice to be asked and not told to do something.

"Sure," I replied, and she nodded and walked out of sight.

I silently closed the window and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, the baby was sleeping in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows, so I couldn't lie down comfortably and get some rest.

I heard movement behind me, and when I turned around I saw that the baby was starting to wake up. I scooped him up before he could start screaming and sat back against the headboard. As I looked down at the little thing, he yawned and opened his eyes.

"Please don't cry," I begged, "I don't think I could handle it if you starting crying again." I was pleasantly surprised when he actually didn't start crying. I looked at his face and smiled, not because I was happy to be holding the baby, but because he had Edward's eyes. That was pretty much the only thing this kid had going for him.

"I'm going to marry your daddy," I said to the baby, and as soon as the words left my mouth the baby began to wail. Of course this caused Jacob, James, Laurent and the rest of Jacob's army to come rushing into the room.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, he just started crying," I answered.

"Where is Victoria?" James asked as he glanced around the room.

"She gone," I answered, "She climbed out the window."

"WHAT?" Jacob screamed before storming out of the room, leaving me again with the screaming baby.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	17. So close, yet so far

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Seventeen: So Close, Yet So Far

BPOV

"What did you just say?" I asked, barely able to articulate the words and process as I tried to control the hysteria in my voice.

"I said, I'm an accessory to kidnapping!" the woman replied in frustration. I looked at Edward, wondering if he had the same suspicion that I did. His response to her admission answered my question.

"Um, this may sound strange, but can you describe the child that was kidnapped?" Edward asked.

"It was a baby. It had brown hair," she answered.

"What color eyes did the baby have?" I asked, wanting desperately to hear that it was my son.

"I don't know, he was asleep," she said. "Why do you guys care so much?"

"Do you know the baby's name?" I asked, completely ignoring her question because there really wasn't time to open that can of worms.

"No," she replied. Whether she saw the frustration on my face or was just curious as to why we were so interested in her predicament, she added "they didn't call him by his name."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They called him "it" and "the baby," she answered with some disgust. I sincerely hoped that the disgust was directed at the kidnappers and not at the baby who was kidnapped.

"Can you tell us about the kidnappers?" I asked, hoping she would describe Jacob or Tanya.

"There was a bunch of guys and a girl," she said, and I wanted to smack her for the lack of detail. I held it together, though, in the interest of getting back Landon.

"Can you tell us anything else?" I asked through clenched teeth as I was rapidly losing my patience with this woman.

"Maybe. But that depends," she replied.

"On what?" Edward answered sounding equally frustrated.

"On why you care so much," she said as she stared at us with her brow raised. I sighed and decided to tell her the truth, using as little detail as possible so we could speed this along.

"We think the baby that was kidnapped may be our son," I said.

"Oh," she replied looking shocked, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea".

"It's okay, now could you please describe the kidnappers?" I asked.

"Sure. Of course," she replied, "Um, well, the guy in charge couldn't have been any older than you two, and he had long dark hair and russet colored skin."

"Jacob," Edward growled and the woman nodded.

"Yeah, that was his name," she said. "I believe the girl's name was Tanya."

"Wait," I said as something occurred to me, "You said 'guys' as in plural. How many were there?"

"There were three other guys with them," she answered.

"Did you happen to catch their names?" Edward asked.

"No, but they all kind of looked like Jacob, if that helps," she answered. I looked at Edward and shrugged. It didn't really help, but I wasn't going to tell her that after all the help she gave us.

"Are you Edward and Isabella?" the woman asked, appearing to put pieces of a puzzle together.

"Yes, how did you know that?" I asked.

"Jacob talked about you," she replied. "He asked my boyfriend and his friend if those names meant anything to them."

"And did they mean anything to them?" Edward asked.

"No, James and Laurent didn't seem to recognize your names," she said, and I felt my stomach drop.

"James and Laurent," I said slowly, and I heard Edward curse next to me.

"Yes," she continued, clearly confused by our responses to their names. "My boyfriend is James, and his best friend is Laurent."

"This is bad, this is very bad," I said, "Why are they here, Edward?"

"I don't know," Edward said and then a look of horror crossed his face "You don't think Jacob gave all the guards the potion do you?"

"I really hope not," I answered, "but considering our luck lately I'd say there is a pretty good chance."

"Guards? Potions? What the hell are you guys talking about?" the women asked.

"Look, we don't have time to explain now," I said. "Will you come with us?"

"Go with you where?" the women asked skeptically.

"We have to go get my father, and then you have to show us where Jacob and Tanya are," I explained.

"Your dad?" she asked.

"Yes, he is the Police Chief," I said and watched fear leap onto her face.

"Um, yeah, I don't think so," she said, and resumed her obnoxious pacing.

"Why not?" I demanded, grabbing her shoulder so she was forced to stop pacing and look at me.

"I really don't feel like getting arrested," she said as she shook my hand off her shoulder.

"He isn't going to arrest you, because you didn't do anything," I answered. "From what you told us, Jacob kidnapped Landon and broke into your house. You came home and found him there." She thought about that for a moment before responding.

"Alright," she agreed, "I'll go with you."

"Thank you," I said with genuine sincerity.

"What is your name?" Edward asked, and I felt stupid for not asking her that sooner.

"Victoria," she answered as we started back toward the Black house. We arrived a short time later, and I was surprised to find that Billy had taken the news of our past very well. Apparently I was the only one who had had a hard time remembering it. Victoria explained to Billy and Charlie everything she had explained to us.

Charlie wanted Victoria to lead us to the cabin immediately, but Victoria was hesitant. Once my father assured her she wouldn't be going to jail she agreed, and we all piled into my dad's cruiser. Billy decided stayed behind in case Jacob tried to contact him. This is what he said, but I think he really just wanted some time alone to digest everything and I couldn't blame him.

"Belle" Edward said as we drove.

"What?" I answered.

"Can you think of anyone who Jacob hangs out with in La Push who would help him?" Edward asked and I racked my brain trying to come up with an answer. I tried to remember if I had ever seen Jacob hanging around with anyone before. Just when I was about to give up, it hit me. A group of kids from school had gone to down to First Beach for the day and I tagged along. Jacob showed up with some other boys from the reservation, and he introduced them as Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared.

"Shit," I hissed.

"What, what is it?" Edward asked.

"Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared," I said, and watched as Edward banged his head on the cage in front of us "That's who he hangs out with."

"Shit, he has the whole Royal Guard on his side," Edward said, "again".

"The Royal Guard?" Victoria asked while looking at us like we had lost our minds.

"Once we get our son back I promise to sit down with you and explain everything," I said, and then fell silent so she could continue to give my father directions. Ten minutes later we pulled up in front of a small cabin and I could instantly tell something was not right.

"Why are there no cars here?" I asked.

"I don't know," Victoria answered. She seemed bothered to think that James had left without her. The front door was unsurprisingly unlocked, and once we were inside it was instantly clear that no one was here. We searched the other rooms just to be safe and confirmed what we already knew.

"They're gone," I sobbed, and fell into Edward's arms.

TPOV

It took me all of about two seconds to get my butt in gear, even though the baby was still screaming I stomped into the other room. Jacob was pacing, and I could visibly see the anger rolling after him. I recoiled slightly when he stopped his pacing and shot his death glare in my direction.

"What do you mean she is gone?" he demanded, and his face was so red with anger I was afraid it would explode. Don't get me wrong, I would love to see Jacob's head explode but I knew if it happened he would come back from the beyond and make me clean up the mess.

"I mean she climbed out the window and now she's gone," I said slowly, just to make sure he understood.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he asked and I noticed his face was turning slightly purple.

"Okay, first of all you are turning purple, so if I were you I would take a few deep breaths," I said, "Second, I had to watch the baby, so it's not like I could have chased after her."

"Why did she leave?" James asked, seething with anger. Apparently the baby noticed the tense atmosphere in the room as well because he had stopped crying.

"She was pissed because you sent her into the other room," I explained as I glared at James, "I can't really blame her."

"Do you know where she went?" Jacob asked and I was relieved to see he was back to a somewhat normal color.

"She just said that she didn't want to be trapped in that room anymore and she wanted some air," I answered.

"Do you have any idea where she would go?" Jacob asked James.

"No, she is pretty unpredictable," James said with a smirk, "It's a quality that I really admire."

"Yeah," Jacob said sarcastically, "it's great."

"Well it's fun in the bedroom," James said with a wink. It was a good thing I hadn't eaten in a while because the urge to gag was overwhelming.

"Okay, again, I don't give a damn about your sex life," Jacob growled.

"Okay, fine," James said as held his hands up in surrender.

"I think it's pretty safe to say we have to leave," Jacob said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Well, we don't know where Miss Unpredictable went," Jacob explained, "For all we know she went to the police."

"She wouldn't," James said.

"Your positive about that?" Jacob asked, "I mean, she is unpredictable, right? So, you never know."

"I guess," James said, "But I really don't think she would."

"Well, I don't want to take any chances, so we are leaving," Jacob said.

"And where exactly are we going to go?" I asked.

"My house," Sam answered, making me jump in surprise. Sam, Embry and Quil had been so quiet I had completely forgotten they were here.

"You don't think that might a tad dangerous?" Jacob asked.

"No, Emily is gone for the night so the house is empty," Sam explained.

"Where is Emily?" Jacob asked.

"She is visiting her parents," Sam answered and Jacob nodded.

"Alright, we will go to your house to regroup," Jacob said.

"Who is Emily?" I asked.

"My fiancée," Sam answered, and I couldn't help but wonder if she would continue to be his fiancée if she ever found out what he was up to. I highly doubted it.

"Okay," I answered.

"Let's get all the baby's shit together and leave," Jacob said looking my direction.

"Oh don't look at me," I said, "I am holding the baby; you can get your ass off the couch and get his stuff." Jacob glared at me and I returned the glare for a second before slipping a sweet smile on my face.

"Unless you would like to hold him while I got his stuff ready," I said sweetly. Jacob didn't appear to care for this plan because he shot out off the couch and into the other room. After Jacob got the baby's things from the bedroom and from the kitchen we went out to the car.

Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry and I along with the baby got into one car while James and Laurent got into their car. James and Laurent were going to follow us to Sam's house.

Luckily the baby stayed quiet through the entire ride. Jacob, on the other hand, spent the entire ride grumbling about how his plan had been ruined and blah, blah, blah.

We pulled up in front of Sam's house a while later. We all pilled out of the car and made our way to our second hiding place of the night.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! I hope you guys had happy holidays and a Happy New Year! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	18. Bad love Good love

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Eighteen: Bad love, Good love

JPOV

It was dark in the house; this was my first thought when we pulled up to Sam's house. Sam had said the house would be empty, but that doesn't mean he was telling the truth. You just never know when your allies will turn on you, so I had to be prepared.

My eyes darted back and forth, searching the darkness as we made our way up the porch steps. Once I was satisfied that no one was lurking behind a tree or a bush, I walked through the front door. Tanya was standing right inside the door, and when I saw the thing in her arms my head began to pound.

"Take the baby into the bedroom," I demanded, because I wanted him away from me in case he started to scream.

"Fine," Tanya huffed, "Where is it?" Sam went with Tanya so he could show her where the bedroom was and returned a few minutes later. We were all gathered in the kitchen, and as soon as Sam walked in I flopped down into one of the chairs that surrounded the kitchen table.

"God, I'm tired," I said as I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn. When I looked up I saw that the others were exchanging strange glances between each other.

"What?" I barked, not liking that they could be keeping something from me.

"Do you actually have a plan?" James asked.

"Yes," I answered automatically.

"Really?" James asked, not looking entirely convinced.

"Well no," I admitted, "But once I get some sleep I will come up with a plan."

"Fine. You have until tomorrow night to come up with a plan, otherwise we are gone," James answered, and Laurent nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so far this whole kidnapping isn't working out so great," Sam said.

"I will have a plan in the morning," I said through clenched teeth as my frustration with them began to grow.

"Fine," James said holding up his hands in surrender as he left the room. I sighed with relief as the rest of the guys followed James and I was left on my own. It was blissfully quiet, and I almost wanted to weep at the serenity. 'Almost' being the key word. I sat in the blissful silence for about two minutes before I gave in and rested my head on my hands. Within seconds I was asleep and dreaming of the past.

I dreamt of Isabella and Edward, and how weak they looked once I had them trapped in a cage. Not just them, but the King and Queen as well. God, the power I had back then was amazing. All of a sudden the dream changed from what had happened to what I wished had happened. Bella and I were in bed together and she was moaning and screaming my name in pleasure. Unfortunately, just as I was about to reach the amazing conclusion of this dream, I fell out of my chair.

I immediately noticed that, thanks to my dream, I had a problem that needed to be taken care of. I considered my options; I could take a shower and take care of the problem myself, or I could go find Tanya. I chose Tanya.

It didn't take me long to find the bedroom she was sleeping in. Much to my dismay, the baby was asleep in the bed with her. I picked him up, carried him to the living room, and poked Sam in the arm to wake him up.

"Tanya needs a break," I whispered as I dropped the baby into his arms, "You watch him".

"Whatever, as long as he stays asleep," Sam answered before his eyes closed once again. Once I was made it back to Tanya's room I climbed into bed with her and started kissing her neck.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" she asked as I rolled on top of her and began to knead her breasts with my hands.

"Don't you remember how hot we were when we were together?" I asked as I pushed her shirt up and kissed her stomach. Tanya moaned and lifted her arms up so I could remove her shirt. Once the shirt was off I made quick work of her bra. I threw the bra across the room and lowered my mouth to one of her impressive tits. I sucked on her nipple as I massaged her other breast.

I smirked when Tanya reached for my shirt and pulled it off me. As soon as it was off I moved a hand down and unbuttoned her jeans. I pushed her jeans and underwear down and quickly drove my finger into her. I pumped my finger in and out of her wildly, while my other hand went to work on her swollen bundle of nerves. Within seconds, I sent her over the edge and she muffled her scream in my neck.

"More," she demanded as she frantically removed the rest of my clothes.

I grabbed my jeans before she threw them across the room. I quickly found my wallet and the condom I kept there. I rolled it on as quickly as I could.

I wasted no time as I positioned myself over her and pushed into Tanya. I moaned when her wetness enveloped me and I began to thrust forward. Tanya met me thrust for thrust, and we were soon covered in perspiration. I grabbed Tanya's legs and wrapped them around my waist so I could go even deeper. I felt Tanya's wall tighten around me as her moans increased and I knew she was close.

A second later her walls clamped tightly around me and it forced me over the edge alongside her. Once we had both recovered, I untangled myself from Tanya and went into the bathroom to clean up. When I returned Tanya was pulling on her clothes, and when she saw me she threw me mine.

"That isn't going to happen again," she said as she glared at me.

"Why not?" I asked with a smirk, "You seemed to enjoy yourself."

"I got caught up in the moment," she said, trying to defend her actions.

"If you say so," I replied as I pulled on my jeans.

"Okay, maybe I did enjoy it," she admitted, "I really did forget how hot we were together."

"I know," I said with a smirk as I pulled on my shirt.

Once I was dressed I left the room and made my way back to the living room. I glanced at the clock on the VCR and saw that it was eight in the morning. I opened the curtains and let the sun shine in. Everyone in the room groaned and rubbed their eyes.

"Wake up," I said, "I have a plan." As I reached for the phone I realized that sex with Tanya had solved more than one of my problems.

BPOV

Disappointment was the only emotion I had been feeling since we pulled up to the cabin in the woods. We had been so close to finding Landon and now we were back to square one. Edward held me while I sobbed out my frustrations, and even though he was busy trying to sooth me, I could tell he was trying to keep himself together as well. I looked up into his face and saw one lone tear cascade down his cheek and it broke my heart.

"Edward, what do we do now?" I whispered into his shirt. Even though I whispered, Charlie must have heard me because it was him that answered instead of Edward.

"I think we should go back to Billy's and re-evaluate."

"Alright," I replied because there really wasn't anything else for us to do here.

"Do I have to go?" Victoria asked.

"It's clear you had no part in the kidnapping so you are free to go," Charlie said, and Victoria looked relieved, "If you hear anything, please call me immediately."

"I will," Victoria replied as Charlie wrote down the number where he could be contacted.

As soon as Victoria had the number she disappeared into the cabin and we piled back into the cruiser. The drive back to Billy's didn't take very long, and before I knew it we were pulling in the driveway. We when walked in the door Billy instantly knew things had not gone well.

"He wasn't there," Billy asked and we shook our heads. Edward and I sat on the couch and I rested my head on his shoulder. My lack of sleep and bouts of crying were catching up to me as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Bella, I want you to go home and get some sleep," Charlie said, and held up his hand as I began to protest. "You are exhausted, we have no leads and have to go back to the station to see if they have any leads there."

"Bella, I promise I will call you if I hear anything from Jacob," Billy added.

"Okay," I agreed because I just didn't have the energy to fight.

"I will drop you at home on the way to the station," Charlie said as we head for the door. Edward and I sat in the back of the cruiser and I once again rested my head on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Edward was carrying me to my front door.

"Go back to sleep love," Edward said as he opened the front.

"Are you staying?" I asked.

"Bella, why would you even ask that?" Edward asked.

"I figured Charlie would be against you and me alone in the house," I answered.

"Under these circumstances, Charlie understands that we need to be together," Edward answered, and I realized we were already in my room.

"Edward," I whispered as he sat down on the bed and held me.

"What?" he answered as he soothingly stroked my hair.

"I'm so scared," I said as tears once again filled my eyes, "What if Jacob hurts Landon?"

"I'm scared too, but we have to think positive," Edward answered, "I don't think Jacob would ever hurt Landon, because he knows it would destroy his chances with you."

"He has no chance with me," I answered as I gazed up into Edward's emerald eyes, "I'm yours."

"I know," Edward whispered he pressed his lips to mine. As we kissed, Edward laid us back on the bed and I reached for the button of his shirt. As I shakily undid the buttons Edward pulled his lips from mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this love?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I just," I hesitated, "I just need to be with you right now, I need to feel you, and I need us."

"I need that too," Edward said and shrugged out of his shirt as I finished the last button.

I kissed Edward's chest in the place where his heart was and felt it pound under my lips. Edward reached for the hem of my shirt and I lifted my head up so he could pull it off. Once my shirt was gone Edward sat us up so he could reach the clasp of my bra; he fumbled a bit, but finally got it off. Edward laid me back down and kissed my chest in the place where I had just kissed him and I had no doubt that he heard my heart pound as well.

Edward gently cupped my breast in his hands and began to massage them which caused me to moan. I reached for the button of his pants and quickly got them open before pushing them down his legs. Edward kicked them and made quick work of my pants so we left in only our underwear.

"Belle," Edward said sheepishly, "I wasn't expecting… I don't have anything." I instantly understood he what he was talking about and smiled just a little.

"It's okay," I answered, "I'm on the pill."

"Oh, okay," Edward said looking slightly disappointed.

"Hey," I said as I lifted his chin so he was looking in the eye, "I haven't been with anybody else."

"I know," Edward sighed, "It was stupid of me to think otherwise"

"Yes it was," I answered, "Now can we please stop talking."

Edward nodded and reached for my one remaining article of clothes. Edward slowly slid my underwear down my legs and I did the same with his. I could feel the tip of his hardness as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you really sure?" Edward asked as looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered and gently pressed my lips to his.

As our lips touched Edward slowly pushed inside of me. I remembered the first time we made love all those years ago and how at first it hurt. I was shocked now to find that there was only pain for a second before pleasure began to take over.

Edward moved slowly at first letting me get use to the feel of him. When I began to move faster Edward took the hind and began to thrust harder. I moaned as climbed closer and closer to the incredible peak I knew was waiting for me. When Edward reached down to where we were joined and massaged my throbbing bundle of nerves I was done for. I cried out in pleasure and Edward let out a strangled moan as we he too went over the edge.

After we came down from our highs, Edward rolled next me and pulled me so I was cradled into his side.

"I love you, Edward," I said as I fought off sleep.

"And I love you, my Belle," Edward answered.

I must have lost my battle with my fatigue because the shrilling ring of the phone woke me up. I grabbed a blanket, wrapped it wound myself and ran to the phone. I prayed it was Charlie or Billy with some news.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hello Isabella," Jacob replied.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	19. How to Hurt

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Nineteen: How to Hurt

BPOV

"_Hello, Isabella."_

Jacob's voice rang in my head as I sat in the eerily silent hallway with the phone clutched in my hand. I clutched the phone in the same way you clutch a grenade after the pin has fallen out; like my life depended on it.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Isabella, my love…" Jacob began before I interrupted.

"Don't ever call me that."

"Alright, I shall stop calling you Isabella and starting calling you 'love' from now on," Jacob answered. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Where is Landon? Is he okay?" I chose to completely ignore Jacob's dumbass remarks.

"The little brat is fine," Jacob stated. Fury rushed through me when I heard Jacob refer to my son as a brat, and I had to resist the urge throw the phone at the wall.

"Hit a nerve there, didn't I?" Jacob said in amusement, "I can hear your teeth grinding together in anger all the way over here."

"I want my son back," I sad through said clenched teeth.

"You can have him," Jacob answered but I knew better than to think it would be that easy.

"What do I have to do?" I asked skeptically.

"Meet me," Jacob answered. The smugness in his voice told me there was more to it than that.

"Okay," I answered. I knew there was more, but at this point I would have done just about anything to get my son back.

"Alone," Jacob added.

"I want to see you, and I don't want Masen getting in the way," Jacob spat Edward's surname out like it was a disease.

"Do you really think Edward is going to let me go see you alone?" I asked, "Do you really think I _want_ to be alone with you?"

"Hmm…" Jacob pretended to think things through, "I think you will if you ever want to see your son alive again." At Jacob's words Landon's innocent face flashed through my head and the icy chill of dread inched down my back. I knew without a doubt that Jacob would follow through with his threat, and I had no choice but to do what he asked.

"Okay," I croaked out as fear ate away at me.

"Do whatever you have to do to get rid of Masen and meet me in La Push in a half an hour," Jacob demanded.

"Where in La Push?" I asked.

"First Beach," Jacob replied.

"Fine," I answered.

"See you soon, _love_," Jacob purred before hanging up.

I dropped the phone back in its holder and slid down the wall to the floor. My beautiful baby boy's life was hanging in the balance, and I had to save him, but in order to do it I had to hurt Edward. I really didn't know how I was going to get past Edward, but I knew however I did it, it was going to hurt him.

I picked myself up off the floor rushed into my room to confront Edward and find my purse.

"Who was on the phone?" Edward asked as I grabbed my purse off my desk.

"Um, Jacob," I mumbled not able to meet his eyes.

"Where is he? Is Landon okay?" Edward asked rapidly.

"He is fine," I said as walked to the door, "I have to go."

"What… wait, I'll go with you," Edward said as he got up and began to get dressed.

"No," I answered without emotion because I was doing my best to not let myself feel.

"What do you mean, no?" Edward said looking at me in disbelief, "You're going to meet Jacob aren't you?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you really think I am going to let you go by yourself?" Edward asked.

"I want to go alone," I replied.

"What?" Edward asked looking me like I had grown a second head.

"I don't want you to come," I said harshly, "So just let me go."

I didn't bother to let him reply before running from the room. I raced down the stairs threw open the front door and managed to get to my truck without Edward catching me.

Tears were streaming down my face as I drove away from my house and Edward. I had been a bitch and I knew it, but I needed him to let me go. Telling him the truth hadn't really been an option, because I knew he either would have wanted to wait nearby or call my father.

Even though those sounded like good options, I knew if Jacob caught wind of anything fishy he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Landon. I couldn't take that risk.

My truck made sounds of protest as pushed it to the limit to get to La Push in time.

I pulled into the parking of First Beach with just over a minute to spare. It was still early in the day so nobody else was around. I noticed there was only one other car in the parking lot and I figured it had to be Jacob's.

I ran over and Jacob stepped out. The first thing I noticed was that he was holding Landon.

"Give me my son," I demanded.

"Fine," Jacob said, holding him out to me, "Take him."

When Landon was safely in my arms again I sobbed with relief.

"Get in the car," Jacob said as he pointed to his car and killed my sense of relief.

"What?" I asked.

"Get in the car, or I will take him away again," Jacob said as he took a step toward us "I can overpower you Isabella."

"Why, Jacob?" I asked, "Where are we going?"

"I haven't decided," Jacob replied, "I just know that I want you, so you are coming with me."

"Jacob, please, don't make me do this," I pleaded as held Landon even tighter.

"Get in the car," Jacob yelled, causing me to jump and Landon to cry.

I didn't want to upset Jacob anymore so I got into the car and worked on calming Landon down. Jacob got in and spun the car around to drive the entrance.

Just as we were about to pull out of the parking lot a car came to screeching stop in front of us.

My heart almost stopped when I realized it was a silver Volvo.

EPOV

Watching Belle run out the door was painful, but not altogether unexpected. For some reason, it had never crossed Belle's mind that I could hear her while she was on the phone with Jacob. The phone was right outside of Belle's bedroom so I heard the entire conversation. I knew Jacob wanted Belle all to himself, I also knew that was never going to happen.

Letting Belle go was hard, but I knew it had to be done. I could have fought her and demand she take me with her but I knew she would find some way to leave without me, so I let her go. More accurately, I let her think that I had let her go. What Belle didn't know was that I planned on following her.

As soon as I was dressed and out the door I realized I had a big problem. I didn't have a car. On the night Landon was kidnapped Belle drove to my house to get me and then I drove her truck back to her house. So now I had no car and no way to get to Belle. I quickly realized what I had to do and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the familiar number and tapped my foot impatiently while it rang.

"Edward, do have any news?" My dad asked when answered.

"I need you to bring me my car," I said, "I'm at Belle's house."

"Alright," my father answered, and he knew that now was not a good time to question me. "I'm on my way."

"Thank you," I said gratefully before ending the call.

It only took my dad a few minutes to get to me, but it felt like hours. I noticed that my mom had followed my dad in her car so she could drive him back home. After throwing me my keys, my dad got into my mom's car and they drove away.

I wasted no time getting into my own car and speeding away. I figured that since Belle couldn't go above the speed limit in her truck it wouldn't take long for me to catch up to her.

I broke all the speed limits on the way to La Push, and luck must have been on my side because I didn't see any cops.

Once I was in La Push, I realized I didn't know where exactly Belle was meeting Jacob. I knew he would pick a place he was familiar with, and since his house was not an option I decided to try the beach.

When I got close enough to see the parking lot, I noticed the car that was pulling out. More importantly, I saw who was driving the car. Not wanting Jacob to get away, I sped to the entrance and blocked his path. I jumped out of my car and stood in front of Jacob's.

"Get out of the car Jacob," I growled.

"Get out of my way, Masen," Jacob yelled as he stuck his head out of the window like a dog.

"No," I said, and watched as he got out of his car. Jacob walked to where I was standing and without saying a word punched me in the face. I stumbled backwards and Jacob smirked.

"I told you to move," Jacob said, "Isabella agreed to leave with me, and I would really like to get going."

I glanced at the car and saw Belle in the front seat with Landon in her arms and a look of fear on her face.

"Too bad," I replied, and leveled Jacob with a punch of my own. Watching Jacob fall to the ground was satisfying, but I knew I had to make him stay down. I kicked him in the stomach and listened to him groan. When he attempted get up I kicked him again. I kicked again and again until I was sure he couldn't get up.

When I started to walk to the car where Belle was waiting I heard movement behind me. I whirled around and was shocked to see Jacob clutching his stomach and pulling himself up. Once he was up he began to run in the direction of the woods that were next to the beach.

"Stay here," I said to Belle, who had opened her door when I had begun walking towards the car.

Without waiting for her response, I took off. I knew I couldn't let Jacob get away, if I did he would just keep coming after us so this need to end now.

Once I was inside the trees I followed the sound of the leaves crunching under Jacob's feet. I ran as fast as could and cursed when I ran into a low hanging branch. I felt blood trickle down my forehead, but didn't bother to stop and figure out how bad it was.

When the blood got in my eye I wiped it away and wondered how in the hell Jacob could have made it this far after what I had done to him.

After what seemed like forever the trees began to thin and I could see the cliffs beyond them. I finally broke through the trees and found Jacob panting and hunched over.

"Nowhere left to run Jacob," I said as I took a step closer to him

"Go to hell, Masen," Jacob spat.

"That's all you have to say?" I scoffed as I took another step in his direction. Every time I took a step toward him Jacob took a step back. We continued our little dance until Jacob was at the edge of cliff.

"Give it up Jacob," I said.

"Never," he said low and dangerous. Before I could react, Jacob grabbed my arm and took and took one last step backwards sending us both over the cliff.

As I fell I heard Belle scream my name.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the fast update :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	20. Life and Death

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty: Life and Death

BPOV

I could do nothing to help the situation but cradle Landon to my chest as I watched Edward chase after Jacob and disappear into the woods. Landon began to whimper, as though he knew this ordeal was not over yet. My little prince was also most likely cold, but fear had frozen me so that I didn't dare try to walk to Edward's Volvo for fear of falling with him in my arms.

"Shh, baby," I cooed as I bounced him up and down, "Daddy is going to be right back, and then we can go home." I wasn't entirely sure if I said that to calm Landon down or to convince myself. While pondering this, a Mercedes pulled into the parking lot and I could see that Carlisle was driving and Esme was in the passenger's seat. As soon as they were out of the car I ran over to them and handed Landon to Esme.

"Please watch him," I begged, "I have to go after Edward."

"Where is he?" Carlisle asked.

"He went after Jacob," I replied as I took off toward the woods.

Silence hung in the air as soon as I broke through the trees and slight darkness from the shade of the trees stopped me. Once my eyes adjusted, I was able to figure out which way Edward and Jacob had gone. Flattened shrubs and broken tree limbs carved my path.

Running was not safe for me under the best of circumstances, but I had no choice as I took off at full speed. Every time I stumbled or fell I was up again in less than two seconds, because nothing, not even my severe lack of coordination, was going to keep me from getting to Edward.

Woods that had once been familiar now seemed massive and never ending as I ran for what could have been minutes or hours. Just when I thought my legs were going to give out, I finally saw a break in the trees ahead of me.

"Go to hell, Masen!" I heard Jacob yell.

"That's all you have to say?" Edward asked, and I could hear the cockiness in his voice as I got closer and closer to the light.

"Give it up Jacob," Edward said as I finally reached the break in the trees.

"Never," Jacob replied as I broke through the trees. Absolute horror overcame me as I watched Jacob and then Edward go over the edge of the cliff.

"Edward!" I screamed, racing to the edge.

Carefully I peered over the side of the cliff and was shocked to see nothing; Edward and Jacob were nowhere in sight. Waves crashed against the rocks below, and the current looked deadly from my perch. I had to get down there, and I knew jumping wasn't an option. My getting hurt was the last thing we needed. My only other option was to run back to the beach and follow it back here.

With no other choice, I took off running once again. I broke through the trees and stumbled as I reached the parking lot about ten minutes later, and was shocked to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose there.

"Edward and Jacob went over the side of the cliff," I puffed out as I tried to catch my breath, "We have to follow the beach that way." I pointed to the right and everyone but Esme took off in that direction. I was in the lead, and once we were in the general area of where Edward and Jacob fell I gasped.

A body was lying on the beach up ahead. I tried not to believe my eyes as I saw a flash of bronze from the sun hitting the unconscious figure.

It was Edward.

As soon as I reached Edward I dropped down beside him. Relief washed though me as I saw his chest steadily rise up and down. My worry wasn't totally extinguished, however, because Edward had a nasty gash on his forehead and it was bleeding heavily.

Seeing the blood drip down Edward's face made me slightly nauseated, but I fought through it and gently stroked his hair.

"You're going to be okay," I whispered to him before looking up at Carlisle for confirmation, "He is going to be okay, isn't he?" Carlisle dropped down across from me on Edward's other side and checked his pulse.

"His pulse is steady, but if I can't stop the bleeding it may not stay that way," Carlisle said looking nervous.

"What do we do?" I asked in desperation, "Can we move him?"

"Not yet," Carlisle said as he looked up at his other sons, who were standing behind us with Alice and Rose, "Emmett, give me your sweatshirt. Jasper, I want you to call 911."

Emmett pulled of his sweatshirt and handed it to Carlisle who then used it to cover Edward's gash and stop the bleeding. Alice was on her phone her phone with a 911 operator before Jasper could get his out of his pocket.

Alice was always good in a crisis, and she always seemed to know what to do before she was asked, so this didn't surprise me.

"An ambulance is on its way," Alice said when she hung up a minute later.

"I wonder what happened to Jacob?" Rose asked, looking around.

"I don't really care," I replied as I watched my soul mate fight for his life, "He is not really a priority right now."

We waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only minutes before the ambulance arrived. Finally, two paramedics made their way down the beach with a stretcher. Esme had most likely pointed them in the right direction, and I was grateful.

Once Edward was safely on the stretcher we made our way back down the beach. Carlisle and I both climbed into the ambulance and looked at Esme as they were about to close the doors.

"Can you meet at the hospital with Landon?" I asked, and she nodded. "Could you also call my dad and let him know what happened?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Thanks," I said as they shut the door.

Edward's pulse held steady all the way to hospital, which was a relief, and when we got there they stitched him and preformed a CAT scan. Thankfully, the results showed that Edward's brain suffered no damage, and Carlisle informed me that as long as Edward woke up in the next day or two he would be okay.

I sat in the chair next to Edward's bed, held his hand, and waited for the love of my life to wake up.

EPOV

You know when you are in bed, about to fall asleep, and you suddenly feel as if you're falling but you just end up jerking awake? Falling off the cliff was like that, except I wasn't in bed and instead of waking with a start, I hit the water with a splash.

Water as cold as ice stabbed at my skin as I fought my way to the surface. I kicked and thrashed, but the current was strong as it tried to pull me down. Just as I was about to break the surface I was jerked to the side and into the path of jagged rock.

My head connected with the rock and then everything went dark.

I floated into unconsciousness and dreamt of Belle.

_It was dark and I was in a meadow. I spun around in a circle to fully take in my surroundings and I instantly realized I was in mine and Belle's old meadow. _

_Belle was standing in the middle with her back to me, her long brown hair was flowing down her back and I desperately wanted to run my fingers through it._

"_Belle," I whispered, not wanting to break the spell of the night._

_Belle turned around and a warm smile graced her face when she saw me. Belle lifted the skirt of her dress and ran to me; I recognized the dress as one she had worn before during one of our late night meetings._

"_Edward," Belle whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "Edward you need to wake up."_

"_What?" I asked, confused._

"_I'm waiting for you," Belle said as she pulled back and cupped my face with hands, "So you need to wake up."_

"_I don't understand," I replied._

"_You hit your head on a rock, and if you don't wake up now you never will," Belle explained._

"_What if I don't want to wake up?" I asked, "What if I want to stay here with you?"_

"_Edward this place isn't real, it's all in your head" Belle said in exasperation "I'm not real either."_

_As soon as Belle said this she disappeared._

"_Belle," I called before I was thrust into blinding light._

Bright sunlight filtered through the blinds of my hospital room. I sat up in my bed with a jolt and immediately grabbed my head to try and stop the throbbing. There was a bandage on my forehead and did my best not to disturb it.

"I'm right here," a voice said. I turned my head slightly and found Belle sitting in a chair next to my bed.

My hand dropped from my head and reached out to grasp Belle's hand.

"Belle," I murmured and dropped back onto my pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked sounding concerned, "How is your head?"

"It feels like it had a run-in with a rock, and the rock won," I answered and Belle grimaced.

"Sorry, too soon for joking?" I asked.

"Just a little," Belle said and then smiled, "But if your sense of humor survived, then there's hope for the rest of you," she said with the hint of a smile.

"My head hurts, but other than that I feel fine" I answered and saw the relief on Belle's face.

"Good," she replied as she stood up, "I'm going to go get Carlisle so he can take a look at you."

She was out the door before I could argue.

Carlisle hurried into my room a moment later followed by Belle and Charlie.

"Thank god," Carlisle said as he came over to check my vitals, "You gave us a pretty good scare."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Not your fault," Carlisle said as he finished his exam, "Everything looks fine, and as soon as Charlie is done speaking with you, I will give you another dose of painkillers."

"Thanks," I replied looking forward to relief the painkillers would bring.

"I need to talk to the two of you," Charlie said as Carlisle left the room. Belle came to sit next to me on the bed, and together we turned to face Charlie.

"After Edward was taken to the hospital, a search and rescue was launched to find Jacob," Charlie explained.

"Did they find him?" Belle asked hesitantly and I could tell she didn't want to hear the answer anymore than I did.

"Yes," Charlie answered.

"Great," I groaned.

"I'm not finished," Charlie said, "They found him, but he was already dead."

"Oh," Belle answered, and I could hear both shock and relief in her voice.

"Yes, and from what I've heard it was quite grotesque," Charlie replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked not wanting to know but having to know at the same time.

"Well, from what we could gather from the scene, it appears that he landed on an extremely jagged rock. It sliced his head clean off," Charlie explained with a shutter of disgust.

"You mean he was beheaded?" Belle asked.

"I guess," Charlie answered.

"How ironic," I mumbled.

"So, it's over?" Belle asked trying and failing to hide her hope, "Jacob is really gone?"

"Yes," Charlie answered.

Belle turned to face me and I reached a hand up to brush the hair away from her face.

"Edward, it's over," Belle whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I know, love," I replied before she bent down and lowered her lips to mine.

Charlie cleared his throat and we broke apart.

"I'm going to go get Esme," Charlie said, "I know she wants to see you." I nodded and Charlie left the room. Esme walked in a moment later carrying a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Landon," I whispered as tears filled my eyes. Esme placed him in my arms, kissed my forehead, and left Belle and I alone with our son.

Belle curled into my side and began to stroke Landon's hair. I knew there were still things that needed to be dealt with, but it was nice to enjoy some peaceful moments with my family.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Sorry for the long wait I hope this chapter made up for it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Aftermath

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty One: Aftermath

BPOV

It's strange how the life of one person, and the death of another, can cause equal amounts of relief. When Edward opened his eyes I felt like I could breathe for the first time in hours. Then, when my dad informed us of Jacob's demise, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It felt wrong to feel anything but sorrow for someone's death, but after everything Jacob put us through I couldn't find it in me to feel sad.

Any feelings of mourning I had for Jacob would be because of Billy. He was innocent in all of this, and I felt horrible that he had to lose his son.

Pushing these morbid thoughts aside, I concentrated on the two people in the room with me, my soul mate and my son. I was currently lying on the bed with Edward, curled into his side, while he held our son and gently rocked him to sleep.

"I didn't know if I would ever be able to hold him again," Edward whispered.

"You're fine, and he is fine, so don't talk like that," I scolded.

"You're right, love," Edward said as he turned his gaze from Landon to me, "I apologize." Landon cooed quietly as drifted off to sleep and I reached out to stroke his chocolate curls.

"Sleep, little man," I whispered to my son, "You have had a hard couple of days." As soon as the words left my mouth he was asleep, and I was grateful. I wasn't sure how much sleep he had had in the past few days, but I was guessing it wasn't much.

"How is your head?" I asked Edward as it occurred to me that Carlisle never came back in to give him more pain killers.

"It's actually not too bad," Edward answered, "Having you two here helps a lot."

"Well, we are not going anywhere," I said, "You should try to get some more sleep."

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Edward asked, and I shrugged as I stifled a yawn.

"I'll sleep if you will," Edward bargained.

"Okay, fine," I agreed as I closed my eyes. Edward's voice filled the air just as I was about to dose off.

"I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Edward," I replied as I slipped into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.

A blinding flash woke me up hours later. I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Alice holding her camera.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked still half asleep.

"I'm sorry, but you guys looked so cute I just had to take a picture," Alice explained. I was still curled into Edward side with my head resting on his shoulder, Edward's head was resting on top of mine and Landon was between us. Alice was right it was a sweet moment and I was actually glad she had captured it on film.

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"No problem," Alice replied with a brilliant smile.

"I don't just mean about the picture," I explained as I thought of everything she had done for Edward, "You called 911 and probably saved Edward's life."

"I just did what anybody would have done in that situation," Alice said with a shrug.

"Well, thank you," I said again, "How did you guys end up at the beach, anyway?"

"Emmett and Jasper called me and Rose right after Carlisle and Esme brought Edward his car," Alice explained. "Rose and I went over to their house, and while we were there Esme called us. Once she explained what was going on, we knew we had to be there to help if we could."

"God, Alice, I should have called you guys these past few days to let you know what was going on," I said, feeling guilty, "You were probably worried sick not knowing how things were going."

"Bella, don't you dare apologize," Alice said sternly, "Your son was kidnapped and all your energy was focused on him, just as it should have been."

"But you and Rose are my best friends, and Jasper and Emmett are Edward's brothers," I protested. "Landon is important to you guys, too, and you deserved to know what was going on."

"If I say apology accepted, will you let this go?" Alice asked.

"Only if you mean it," I answered.

"On behalf of Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and myself, I accept your apology," Alice said sincerely.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Hey," I heard from the doorway. I looked up and saw Rose standing there.

"Hey," I replied, "Come on in."

"So, I just accepted Bella's apology on your behalf," Alice said.

"What?" Rose asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Bella apologized for being a terrible person and not contacting us with updates while she was franticly looking for her kidnapped son," Alice explained, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yep," I answered just as Edward began to stir. It was a wonder he had slept this long with all of our talking going on. I felt the weight leave the top of my head as he raised his to sleepily look around.

"What's going on?" Edward asked looking slightly disoriented as he attempted to fully wake up.

"Your girlfriend/soul mate/former wife was being ridiculous," Rose said and I glared at her.

"Oh, okay," Edward said, wisely choosing not to ask why.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"I haven't slept that well in a long time," Edward answered.

"I know. Neither have I," I replied, "How is your head?"

"A little sore, but I'll manage," Edward said.

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. The last thing I want is to take more pain killers," Edward explained, "They make me drowsy, and the last thing I want is to go back to sleep."

"Alright," I answered.

"I actually came in here to tell you guys something," Rose said.

"What is it, Rose?" I asked.

"I am supposed to tell you that Peter and Charlotte want to talk to you," Rose answered, looking uncomfortable. Suddenly, without even knowing why, I was overwhelmed with dread.

EPOV

As soon as Rosalie said the names Peter and Charlotte I felt Belle stiffen beside me. It was clear that she was just as upset over the upcoming conversation as I was.

I knew at some point we would have to talk to them, and that we would have to give up Landon. Technically Peter and Charlotte were his parents, but it didn't seem fair that after everything we went through with Jacob, we had to give him back.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat, "Send them in." Rose left the room and Alice went with her. I assumed she wanted to give Belle and me a moment alone, and I was grateful.

"Edward, I don't want to let him go," Belle whispered as kissed Landon's forehead. Landon began to stir and I looked down and watched as his eyes fluttered open. Landon's emerald eyes met mine and I felt my heart break at the thought of only having a few more minutes with him.

"I don't either, but I don't think we have a choice," I said as I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat.

Charlotte and Peter walked in a second later, and I instinctively clutched Landon at little tighter.

"Hey," Charlotte said as she and Peter sat down in the chairs next to my bed.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Belle said quietly.

"How are you guys feeling?" Peter asked.

"Fine," Belle answered, and I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"My head is a little sore, but other than that I'm fine," I answered.

"Well, I'm sure you know why we wanted to talk to you," Peter said.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about Landon?" I replied.

"We want to take him home," Charlotte said, "He has had a rough couple of days and it's time for him to go home."

"But…"Belle began to protest before Peter cut her off.

"Bella, I know that you want him, but he is our son. Plus, you two are in high school, and I don't think you are fully prepared to take care of a baby."

"Now just a minute," I said, "We were seventeen when we had him, and we did just fine."

"Those were different times," Charlotte said, "Women were getting married and having babies at earlier ages."

"Now please just let us take our son home," Peter said and he and Charlotte stood and Charlotte reached for Landon.

"Please don't do this," Belle begged.

"It's what is best for everyone," Charlotte said as lifted Landon from my arms. Landon immediately began to scream as if in protest, and I can't lie and say that didn't give me any satisfaction.

"You can come visit him whenever you want," Charlotte said as she and Peter turned to leave.

Belle and I laid there and listened to our son scream as they carried him away from us. When they got for enough away and we couldn't hear them anymore Belle turned, buried her face in my chest, and sobbed. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and let the tears I had been fighting finally fall.

"I can't believe we lost him all over again," Belle sobbed.

"I know," I replied, "It's not fair."

I'm not going to lose you too, am I?" Belle asked.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," I said fiercely. I clutched Belle tighter and we gave our self over to our tears.

Three days later I was released from the hospital, which was a relief because I was more than ready to leave the confines of that room. My parents brought me home, and as soon as I had showered and changed my clothes I headed over to Belle's house. Charlie wanted to talk to the two of us, and I told him I would come over once I had been released.

Belle answered the door and I pulled her into my arms and held her tight before pulling back and touching my lips to hers. Every minute away from her seemed like an eternity, and it was a relief to finally be back in her presence.

"My dad is in the kitchen," she said and led the way. We sat down across from him and I grasped Belle's hand as we waited for him to speak.

"I just wanted to bring you guys up to date on what's going with everyone else involved in Landon's kidnapping," Charlie said.

"Alright," Belle said.

"Okay. First, Tanya has been arrested for kidnapping, and since she is 18 she will be tried as an adult," Charlie said.

"Good," I said, not feeling an ounce of sympathy for her after everything she has done to us.

"Laurent and James will also be tried as adults because they are both in their twenties, but they were charged with accessory, not kidnapping, since its clear Tanya and Jacob set the whole thing up."

"What about the rest of them?" Belle asked.

"Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared will be charged as accessories, and the only one who will be tried as an adult is Sam," Charlie explained.

"Victoria isn't being charged with anything, is she?" Belle asked.

"No, she wasn't a part of it," Charlie said. I was glad that nothing was going to happen to Victoria, because she helped us and she didn't deserve to be punished. Just then the door bell rang and effectively broke up our conversation.

Charlie went to answer the door and as soon as he opened it I heard a baby crying and I knew it was Landon.

Belle and I rushed out, and were met with an exhausted-looking Peter and Charlotte. Belle walked over to Charlotte who was holding Landon and held out her arms.

"Can I take him?" Belle asked, and Charlotte nodded. As soon as Landon was in Belle's arms, he fell silent. I walked over, stood next to Belle, and smiled down at Landon.

"Hey buddy," I whispered and held out finger, which he grasped with his own small fingers.

"He hasn't stopped crying since we took him home," Charlotte said in exasperation.

"I think," Peter said as he watched the exchange between Landon, Belle, and I, "he wanted his parents."

"What?" Charlotte asked, looking confused, before she glanced over and saw us. Charlotte sighed, and Peter wrapped his arms around her.

"He wants them doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, I think he does," Peter replied.

"Bella," Charlotte said, and Belle and I turned to face her, "I think I was wrong."

"What?" Belle asked.

"I think the best thing for Landon is for him to stay with you," Charlotte said.

"What?" Belle said again in disbelief.

"I was never really his mother. You were," Charlotte said, "And I was wrong to try to take him away from you."

"You're wrong," Belle said as she walked over to Charlotte, "You are his mother, too."

"That may be, but it is clear he belongs with you," Charlotte said.

"Thank you," Belle said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome," Charlotte said before wrapping her arms around Belle and Landon. When they released each other, Belle walked over and looked up at me with pure happiness on her face.

"Edward, we have our son back."

"I know," I replied as I reached out and took my son from Belle.

As I held Landon and Belle as close as possible, I felt for the first time in a long time everything was going to be okay.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok you guys this is last chapter but don't panic there will be an epilogue, it's already with my beta so it should be up soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW PLEASE :)**


	22. Epilogue

**I don't own Twilight**

Epilogue

_6 days later_

BPOV

Edward grasped my hand tightly as we made our way into the church where the service was being held. It shouldn't have surprised me how few people were here, but it did. Besides Edward and myself, there was Billy, Charlie and few other people from La Push.

Jacob wasn't well liked, and this made it abundantly clear.

When I first heard about Jacob's funeral I tried to push it away and not think about it, but I couldn't. Thoughts of it popped into my head at random times and as much as I tried to deny it, I knew I had to go. I needed closure, and the only way to get it was to see that Jacob was really and truly gone.

When I explained this to Edward, he agreed to come without hesitation so I knew he needed closure as well. We both agreed that Landon shouldn't be a part of this so he was with Esme and Carlisle.

Edward and I walked silently to the front of the church where the casket was sitting. When we finally reached the casket I looked down at the body within and felt rage bubble inside me.

"Jacob Black," I whispered so low that only Edward could hear, "You put me through hell in this life and the last, and I am glad you are finally gone. Any pain I feel for your death will because of Billy and what he has lost. Now that you are gone, I can finally live in peace with Edward and Landon, and we can finally have the life we deserve. I can promise you I won't think of you again after this; you will become nothing but a bad dream. Goodbye, Jacob."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"Do you want to say anything?" I asked.

"No," Edward said, "I think you pretty much said it all."

"Ok, let's go," I said.

"You don't want to stay for the funeral?" Edward asked.

"No, I am done here," I replied. Edward nodded, took my hand, and led me back down the aisle and away from our past. Once we were outside, I stood in my tiptoes and pressed my lips gently to Edward's.

"Let's go home," I sighed when we pulled apart, "Our son is waiting."

"Yes he is," Edward said with a smile as he took my hand and led me towards our future.

_6 months later…_

"Where are we going?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You'll see," Carlisle answered for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Carlisle and Esme came over to Charlie's this afternoon and said they had a surprise for Edward, Landon and me. The piled us into the car and refused to tell us where we were going. I knew that something had been going on with those two, because they had been distracted and secretive the last couple of months. At first I thought they were mad because Edward and I decided to live with Charlie instead of them, but they had assured us that was not the case at all.

A few minutes later we came to a stop in front of a little house in the woods. It was a very cute little house made of mostly stone. The roof was curved and there was a picture window in the middle of it, a circle window to the side. The house had a chimney and screened in porch. There was also a patio with a table and in the corner of the yard was a hammock.

"Whose house is this?" Edward asked.

"It's yours," Esme answered with excitement in her voice.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"This is your house," Carlisle explained, "We had it built for you."

"But…but…,"I stammered, "It's way too much, we couldn't possibly accept it."

"You two have been through so much, not just lately but in the past, and we thought you deserved something good," Carlisle said as we climbed out of the car. Edward unstrapped Landon from his car seat and we all stood in front of the house.

_Our_ house.

"Thank you," I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

"You have no idea what this means to us," Edward said.

We all wrapped our arms around each other in a big group hug and we pulled away we all had tears in our eyes.

"Well, go take a look!" Esme said as she pushed us forward. Edward and I walked hand in hand toward our new house, and I knew that for the first time in a long time we were finally home.

_6 years later…_

EPOV

"Edward, I'm going to go pick up Landon," my wife said as she picked her purse and car keys.

"Alright love," I replied before kissing her on the forehead.

"Will you be alright here while I am gone?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine, now our son is waiting for you to pick him up from school," I answered.

"I'm going, I'm going," she said as she walked to the door, "I love you."

"I love you too," I answered as she walked out the door. It was still hard for me to believe Landon was in kindergarten, but he was, and he absolutely loved it. I sighed as I looked around the house my parents had given Belle and I, and I thought about everything that had happened since then.

Belle and I got married when were 19 because we knew we belonged together and didn't want to wait any longer to make it official. Emmett and Jasper were my best man and groomsman while Alice and Rose were Belle's maids of honor. It was a small but beautiful ceremony, with just family and a few close friends including Victoria, who we had become close to over the years.

Belle and I both ended up going to community college because we didn't want to leave our cottage in the woods. Belle, as it turns out, has a flair for writing so she took writing classes and has had two books published. They are part of a series she has planned about a couple who falls in love and defies all the odds to stay together.

I have always loved music, so I took some classes to help brush up on my skills, and I now teach piano to students, including my own son.

As I think of everything we have been blessed with, I walk up the stairs to check on our latest miracle.

I quietly open the door and walk into the pink nursery that belongs to our daughter, Lily. The walls are light pink with strips of a darker pink. There is a mirror hanging behind the crib, a picture of a pink butterfly in a white frame on the wall next to the crib. White lace curtains hang in the window next to the butterfly picture. The crib and the dresser are a beautiful mahogany, and a pink blanket is draped over the side of the crib while a pink outfit of Lily's hangs on the side of the dresser. There is a pink hamper at the end of the crib for dirty clothes. Underneath all of this a fluffy purple carpet so when Lily learns to walk she won't fall and hurt herself on the wood floor.

I creep over to the crib and look down on our 4 month old daughter who is still fast asleep. Lily's bronze curls frame her face beautifully and I know when she opens her eyes I will be met with bright emerald green eyes that match mine and Landon's.

As I gaze down at my daughter, I realize that my life is finally perfect. I have a wife who I love more than anything, and two wonderful kids. To top it all off, there was no one trying to take it away from us; we were finally free and living in peace.

Belle and I were finally getting our happily ever after.

The End

**AN: First off I want to say thank you to my beta Jenn! You rock, thanks for helping me make this story great. Next I want to say thank you to all of you who read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me that you guys like what I write and I love reading all of your feedback so thank you! **

**There are pictures of Bella and Edward's cottage as well as Lily's room on my profile if you guys want to see them.**

**Now I need your help. I have started two new stories and I want to no which one to post first. I will you give you guys a summery of each one and then you can let me know which one you want.**

**1. Oz: Edward and Bella are spending a nice day alone together when a tornado hits and sends them to Oz. I know this has been done before but I though it would be fun to try. Also there seems to be a lot of angsty stories out there right now and I thought this would a fluffy fun thing for you guys to read.**

**2. In an Instant: What seems like a normal day at school turns into a nightmare when bullied Mike brings a gun to school. Bella and Edward lean on in each other in the wake of the tragedy and learn that in an instant everything can change. Clearly this is an angsty. I have never really written an angsty story so I thought I would give it a try.**

**So let me know what you guys want!**

**Ok last thing: Who else watched Robert Pattinson on Jay Leno on Friday? I did and I must say he gets hotter and hotter everytime I see him :) I love that he said he drives a Corolla because thats what I drive!**

**Thanks again you guys for everything!**


	23. New Story News

Ok you guys I have decided that I am going to post the story OZ. I know I asked you guys what you wanted and most of you wanted my other story In an Instant but I have decided to wait on that one. I have a good reason though, I promise. My Beta is taking a well deserved break until the beginning of May so I won't have a beta until then. In an Instant is a very serious story and I would feel better about posting it after it has been looked over by my beta. Oz on the other hand is just a fun fluffy story and I don't care as much about mistakes with that one.

I hope you understand I just want the best for my stories, and for you, the readers. I hope that those of you who wanted me to post In an Instant first don't hate me. I promise I will start posting In an Instant in May when my beta comes back. That's not too long of a wait right?

In the meantime please go read Oz; the first chapter is up now!

Thank you so much for understanding

KACULLEN


End file.
